Espoir contre l'espoir : Hope against Hope
by Flamepaw
Summary: Season2 are force to make the hardest decidion of their lives when they are transported to the other side of the digiworld and learn that there was other DD before them. A story filled with Love, Action, Humor and Heart. Small bit of Takari
1. Le commencement : The Beginning

This is my first Digimon Fan fiction. Before now I would just write Harry Potter and Series of Unfortunate Events. But since I feel this is the end of digimon, since they have not shown a new episode in a year, so I decided to add my story into the mix. I know must of might hate it, but you can't please everyone. If you hate change, or want to remenber digimon as it was and not what it could of been, then please don't read this story, since you most likely end up hating it. This is just the intro to what will be a longadventure. I do not own Digimon, but I would love to. I do own this story and any made up characters it might contain. Thank you,in advance, for reviewing.

* * *

_Take everything you know about the digi-world and turn it inside out and you will have this story. Forget what you know and open your heart and this story will take you far. Earth, the digi-world and what ever else is out there should never be together. It's like when making soup, you have your chicken and noodle, all in the category. But when you add something different like chocolate, something that would seem would make it taste good, it turns out to be a disaster._

_This story starts exactly where it ends, same place, same people, same digimon, same reason, the only difference was the time. You don't know meyet, but you will. You might ending up hating me or loving me, that is for you to decide. For it is my job to tell you this story simply because if I don't who will? Confusing I know, but hopefully it will all come clear. Hope always beings us through it all, wheither it be true or false.We started at the end of what you know, with the end of Belialvandemon_

* * *


	2. Le blanc l'un: The White one

First I would like to apologies for three thing that have to do with this chapter: 1 Sorry If it sounds like Davis is a jerk in this chapter I didn't notice that I did that intill I was reading it for the second time, I'll try to de-jerk him next chapter: 2 Sorry If I didn't get all the spelling and grammer right, I suck at typing: 3 and most important, I am very sorry that I only use the English names in this story, I know some you hate that, But I am too lazy to look them up and learn how to spell them, sorry. If you haven't notice all the chapters titles have some werid words then english. The werid words are french, went has something to do with the story, so French:English. Thank you the whole 1 of you that reviewed, I know those people that alot of people didn't review ((I'm watching you)) and please contuting reviewing, ok onto the story.

* * *

"Yes! WE ARE SOO GOOD" Davis yells dancing around in circles.

"It's finally over" Kari sighs.

Smiles were on all the digidestin's faces, expect Cody.

"You ok Cody?" asked TK

"Yea, I'll be fine" He answers

"Let go home so we can party!" Davis yells

"Oh yes" Yolei answers clapping

"Come on I'll up a gate" Davis said, "Ken?"

Everyone turns to see Ken looking in the opposite direction, standing a few feet away.

"What? Oh yea, I just thought I heard something" Ken answers

"TK, I think I hear something too" Patamon says, sitting on TK's head, "Over there" pointing his nose in the direction Ken was looking.

"What was it?" Kari asked.

"I don't know" Patamon said quietly.

"Well since we're here let's check it out" TK said.

"Come on TS. We did our digidestined duties for the day, let's go home and celebrate" Davis answers.

"I agree with TK Let go see what it is. It might be a digimon hurt from our battle." Kari worried.

Everyone, but Davis, leaves and walks in the direction of the sound.

"What? Mmm actually what I was thinking." Davis said, trying to pretend he cares.

They were walking a few minutes.

"Well where is it?" Davis said impatiently.

"I don't know" Ken answers, "Lets keep going"

A female's scream fills the airs.

"Lets go" TK says.

Then run to where the sound came from.

"Leave me alone, you no good digimon. You pile of digi-poo." The voice said.

"No not this time your going to pay for what you did this. There's no way out this time." Another voice said.

"Well then come on! I'll take you all on!" She said back to them.

The digidestined run over a hill and see about five lizard-looking digimon circled a around, what looked like a white Pegasusmon.

"Hey leave that digimon alone" Kari cried, seeing the Pegasusmon was outnumbered.

The Lizard digimon all looked over there shoulders, surprise to see humans in the Digiworld.

Seeing the chance, the white Pegasusmon jumped, almost flying, over the lizard's heads and started running without looking behind her.

"Hey that digimon was wanted stealing, attacking other digimon …"

"Yes many charges; but the boss is going to kill us because of you humans."

"Oh, I am sorry" Kari said a little taken back.

"Why couldn't you just follow it?" Davis asked

"Because she's wicked fast"

"She?" Patamon puzzled

"Plus she disappears"

"Disappears?"

"Yea Disappears, go on follow her, your see it for your selves" the Lizardmon said walking away.

"I'll take a rain check on that. Ok no hurt digimon lets go" Davis said turning away

"TK?" Patamon said quietly.

"Yea Patamon?"

"Can we follow her? I never seen another Patamon, white or any color"

"Yea, come think about it I never see another Patamon in the digiworld either. I seen Koromon and Yocomons before..." TK replied.

"This is all very entertaining but I see no point in it." Davis shrugged

"Let's Go!" Kari said all the sudden

"What?" They all said.

"Come on it can be an adventure." Kari said excitedly

"Yea like we don't have a lot of those" Cody joked

"Oh yes like one of those mystery films, 'the Case of the disappearing Pegasusmon" Yolei said.

"Well alright" Davis shrugged

"Yea what can it hurt?" TK said

_Patamon digivolve to Pegasusmon_

_V-mon digivolve to Raidramon_

_Gatomon digivolve to Neferimon_

_Harkmon digivolve to Halsemon_

The take off running, Halsemon was flying with Neferimon.

"Pegasusmon Why aren't we flying?"

"Because where ever she was off to it must be a place where have to walk there, since she didn't fly away."

"Oh good thinking"

"First one to find her gets a free pizza."

"I want my with pepperoni" were no trails. Pegasusmon looked around.

"I think she went this way" He pointed to his left. Davis and Raidramon raced off in that direction.

"Hey!"

Pegasusmon and TK race after them

"Hey wait for us Ken and Cody said running before with there digimon.

"No pizza for us" Cody said

"Yea" Ken laughed

Davis and Raidramon went left, but Pegasusmon went right.

"You sure this is the right way?"

"I think so …" Pegasusmon came to a complete stop. There in front of them was a beautiful beach. It looked untouched, as if it was a painting.

"Wow"

"Look!"

There was the white Pegasusmon. She was looking back at them. She was leg high in the water, waves rippled around her. She looking again turns her head and jumped forward but instead of slashing down into the water, as you would expect. She was standing on top of the water, as if someone put glass onto of the water. She looking back at them winked and walked forward then disappeared or dissolved either one she was gone. TK and Pegasusmon watch in ah.

"Wow what a beautiful beach" Kari and Neferimon landed next to them followed by Yolei and her digimon.

Davis, Ken and Cody came crashing on to the beach.

"What up" They all said.

"The white Pegasusmon, she disappeared."

"What you found her? Where?" They asked looking around.

"She disappears in the water over there" TK said.

"You mean she drowned?" Davis asked?

"No she dissolved or something."

"I think your hat in on to tight TW" Davis laughed

"No it's not come Pegasusmon let show them."

"What? Oh mmm yes" Pegasusmon finally awakening from the shock of what just happen.

Pegasusmon, with TK riding him, walked into the water. Pegasusmon laid his head down to sniff the after. It smelled just like normal sea water would. Still perplexed by the whole thing Pegasusmon went father in to the water until he was in leg high water.

"Come one we don't have all day"' Davis joked

Pegasusmon bent his back legs and jumped.

Then they both crashed into the water. Quickly standing up again Pegasusmon shook his head to get the water out of his ears. TK spited to get the sea water out of his mouth. They were both head to toe wet. The digidestins on the beach laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny" TK called back to them, "What do you think went wrong?" he whispered to Pegasusmon.

But Pegasusmon was not listening 'what went wrong?' he thought to him himself 'what went wrong?' Finally it came to him, "Of course the white Pegasusmon was a littler short than he was"

Pegasusmon back up a few feet

"Pegasusmon?" TK question

With wasting another second Pegasusmon jumps out of the water and on to the water, but this time he stay on top.

"See" TK called back to them, they stood in Ah.

Pegasusmon still UN-a where of everything TK said, took a step forward, then another and another. Soon the waves sound stops, actually all the sounds stopped and the water that once stood in front of them became darkness. The ground became rocky.

"Pegasusmon where are we?" TK asked

"I... I don't know" He answered.

Pegasusmon took another step forward but instead of hard ground there was nothing. Pegasusmon fell down into the darkness until he finally landed.

'What's this?' Pegasusmon thought, his eyes tightly shut 'Grass? Where if it feels like grass and smells like grass and taste like grass, yuck! I don't care if I look like a horse I do not like the taste of grass will anyways, it must be grass, and Pegasusmon opened his eyes. Light flood them; He was no longer Pegasusmon but Patamon. TK sat beside him.

"Patamon you ok" TK said rubbing his head

"Yea you?"

"Yea"

Patamon looked around there were in some kind of valley, with flowers everywhere.

Patamon stood up, shake the dirt off him and looked up. He gasped.

There in front of them was little white Patamon asleep on a wildflower bed.

* * *

If you know me from my other fan fiction then you will know that I love cliff-hangers, If you don't now you did. Most people hate me for it, which is what I like. This is only a baby cliff-hanger of the many that will come. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Flamestar

* * *


	3. La crête pensant:Crestful Thinking

Well hello, again! This chapter is when the story gets going. I was able to to de-jerk Davis, but some how the jerkness passed on to V-mon, sorry V-mon I love you! So once again I am sorry for the jerk bug that seems to be going around in my head. The paring for this story will be release later onto the story to answer some people's questions. I do not own Digimon, even thou I wish every day that I did, but I do own the white Patamon :) Anyways I wish to deadacreat (sorry I can't spell my Word is down) this chapter to my lone fans: Fyre100 for being the ownly one to review and for putting this story on his or her favorit list, BirdsofPrey9832 for putting this story on her or him favorit list and of course Hikari-4-Takerufor being the first one to put my story on her or him Alert page. claps Thank you, please don't be afraid to review, and now onto the story!

* * *

As Patamon crept to the white Patamon, she open one blue eye and closed it quickly. 

"Mmm hello?" Patamon whispered.

"Hello" she said opening both her eyes, and then closed them again.

The other digidestineds crash down on the grass by TK.

"Where are we?" Yolei asked brushing the dirt off her pants.

"I think the digiworld" TK said.

"TK your alive" Kari said.

"Of Course" He answered back.

"Guys look!" Davis said pointing to the white Patamon.

"SHHhhh!" Patamon whispered, "Hello?"

"Yes?" the white Patamon said, again opening her eyes and then closing them.

The digidestineds look at other each puzzled.

"Umm no offences but I don't think anyone here is dumb enough to believe that you are sleeping," Patamon said to her.

"Really?" She said opening her eyes, "I don't know. That blue one over there looks stupid enough and I am pretty sure I can trick goggled boy here," she said and then closed her eyes.

Everyone, but Davis and V-mon, tried to pretend not to laughed, but laughing and snorting came out.

"Very funny little Patamon," V-mon said now standing by Patamon, "Get up I know that your faking."

The white Patamon didn't move. That just made V-mon madder this little no one was making him look bad in front of Gatomon, "Come on up!"

The white Patamon smiled, with her eyes still close she said, "Sorry, I don't take orders from nobodies."

V-mon looked as he was but to attack her, but Patamon pushed him out of the way.

"Miss white Patamon, could you please get up. We want to talk to you", Patamon said quietly.

"Of course", she said standing up and opening her eyes.

"So you listen to him but not me" V-mon said with a snort.

"Why of course. He's not a nobody, plus he asked very politely." She said smiling.

V-mon looked as if steam was going to come out of his ears.

"Hey you can't talk to him like that," Davis yelled, hey if his digmon looks bad that makes him look bad him look bad in front of Kari.

The white Patamon said nothing, but the smile disappeared. She sat down and raised her head as if to challenge him to stop her. The sun hit her neck and reflected off something. Patamon looked closer.

"That crest!" He finally shouted.

"What?" The digidestined shouted.

"Oh, yes," Her white hand went to the crest, "It's the crest of hope" she said looking down.

"Yes, yes I know that. Where did you get it? Where did you find it?" Patamon asked her.

"I didn't steal," She said defencealy, she looked straight at him.

Patamon took a step back, "I… I didn't say you did. It's just."

"Just what?"

"That crest along with the other was destroyed."

The white Patamon looked down at the crest and then up again.

"It doesn't look destroyed" She said puzzled.

"Yes I can see that but …" Patamon started but Davis interrupted.

"Can't believe it a crest! I find all of them all our digimons could digivolve again! White Patamon where did you find it?"

"I…" She looked side to side, "I… I don't know"

Davis looked back at the others, who shrugged.

"Well ok," he said, "Then can we have that crest?"

"No!" She shouted her hand tightly held the crest.

"Fine! Can we PLEASE have the crest?" Davis said rolling his eyes.

"No!" She shouted again this time she took a few steps back, her wings tightly by her side, but her hand was still around the crest.

Davis took a few steps back.

"He said give it!" V-mon shouted at her.

"Guys if she wants to keep it let her." TK said.

"No!" she shouted taking more steps back.

"V-mon stop it" Patamon shouted, but it was too late.

The white Patamon had disappeared, again, just out of thin air with a little pop.

* * *

I was going to combind this chapter with the next one, but since they both introduse different characters I thought against it. The next chapter is most likly one of my favorits since... well you're know soon why. Please review 

Flamepaw


	4. L'Ange Rouge:The Red Angel

I Just love this chapter! I almost doubled my # word in this story with this chapter. I am in a very good mood today because I just found out about DIGIMON SAVERS YES DIGIMON GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER SEASON! Now I just have to hope that it comes to america (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE) I can't learn another langage, I'm already almost failing Spainsh, heck I'm failing ENglish (no not really) Yes I will finsh this story. RIght, not yet , nope , nunca, 3 2 ,1 3/4 1 ,1 1/2 1 , 3/4, 1/2 not yet, no no no no NOW!

* * *

"Will this was a Great Plan!" Yolei shouted over the storm. Seconds after the white Patamon had left a storm had starting. Seeing that there wasn't a TV near by to get home, Davis said it would be best if they started walking. So here there are, walking in a meadow, head to toe wet. A lightening bolt hit near by making everyone jump. 

"Hey, It wasn't my idea to come to this stupid place, it was TK" Davis shouted back to her.

"Yea well if you and V-mon weren't so mean to that Patamon maybe we would be back home by now" TK shouted. Another lightening bolt flashed.

"Stop fighting you guys" Kari shouted.

They walked in the rain for what it felt like hours.

"Hey look! There a woods up ahead." Ken shouted.

They looked ahead, there was a forest a lightening bolt flashed just above it.

"Yes finally! OUT OF THE RAIN" Yolei Cried out and took off running.

"Yolei wait" Harkmon shouted to her as he followed her.

"Come on last on there spends the night in the rain" Davis shouted.

The forest was just as wet as meadow, the only dry shelter they could find and an old oak tree the size of a house. Even thou the tree was big, they still had to squeeze under it.

"Wow I am so dry" Davis said to Yolei.

"Be quiet Davis" She said back.

Patamon rested on TK's head, sighed.

Suddenly Kari started laughing, she had her D terminal out.

"What?" they asked her.

"Tai sent about a hundred messages asking us where we are" Kari smiled

"I better tell him that we're all right" She said typing a message.

"While your at it, asked Izzy if there is a TV near by" Cody said.

"Ok" Kari answered.

"Great idea Cody" TK said.

"Thats funny the message won't send" Kari said.

"What how can that be?" Asked TK

"Hey, Mine won't work either" Yolei said pressing some buttons.

"Mine too" Ken said

"Same here" Cody said

"I don't get it, maybe we're not in the digiworld" TK said

The rain suddenly stopped and the sun came out lightning up the whole forest.

"Wow the weather sure changes fast around here" Yolei said standing up.

"Hey guys look up there" Gatomon said pointing up to the oak tree.

"What?" Kari said looking up.

And there sitting on was the strangest Gatomon they had ever seen. His coat was a buttery brown layered with red, orange and yellow strips. He had a huge red strip on his head, starting at his ears and curving down between his eyes. His tail hung from the branch, swaying side to side. His dark grey eyes stared at them, angrily.

"Was he always there?" Yolei whispered.

"I guess so" Kari said.

"Here we go again" Davis sighed.

"Yea and you better not mess it up this time" TK whispered to him.

"Hello there!" Kari called up to him in her happiest Kari voice, ignoring the fact that he looked angry. "I'm Kari and this is TK, Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody" The Gatomon just contuted to stare.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea" Ken said.

"Yes well. We're lost and we were wondering whither or not you could help us. You see, we are looking for a TV." She paused, "A TV? A little sliver box on the ground? We are from the human world." Still no answer came from the Gatomon. Kari sighed, "Alright then. We will be going now, Thanks for all your help" Kari said turning around, "Lets go guys."

"Yea, thanks for nothing" Davis said, just loud enough for the Gatomon on the branch to hear.

"Davis!" Everyone shouted, they looked up at the branch. But the red Gatomon was still there moving his tail side to side, staring at them.

They had just turn to leave when a voice from behind stop them.

"Follow me" The red Gatomon said and he jump down from the branch with one leap and started in the opposite direction not looking back.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

They walked for a very long time until they had reached the end of forest. They took one step out of the forest and gasped.

Sand covered the area in front of them, no plants or rocks. A huge stone mountain was ahead, it was dripping with waterfalls and rivers. Surrounding the beautiful mountain was a lake with a narrow sand path in the middle leading up to the mountain.

The digidestined paused in Ahhs, but the red Gatomon kept on walking. They soon followed but they didn't take there eyes off the mountain.

Finally they came to edge of the mountain and the red Gatomon turned left and started up a trail.

"Are we climbing that?" Davis said. The red Gatomon said nothing but kept on walking.

"Guess so" TK answered.

"Yrrr! My feet already hurt" Yolei mumbled.

The digimon finally started to get restless.

"You asked him"

"No way"

"Why don't you?"

"Gatomon you asked him, you are a Gatomon"

"No way he will split me in two, Patamon you do it"

"Me why me?"

"I'll do it" V-mon said

"NO!" They all shouted.

"Come on Patamon these Digimon in this world seem to like you better"

"Fine, but it your fault if I die" Patamon said walking a bit forward.

The red Gatomon turned his head over to stare at Patamon, this of course freeked him out and made him stop walking but Gatomon pushed him forward again.

"Umm Mr. Red Gatomon sir" Patamon said quietly hoping he won't answer.

The red Gatomon suddenly , to their surprise, started to laugh.

Patamon fake laughed for a bit, "Was it something I said?" He asked the other digimon quietly, but they just shrugged.

"You can call me Sam" The red Gatomon finally said with a smile, "Now tell my Patamon friend what is it that you and your friends want to know?"

Patamon opened his mouth, but Gatomon answered.

"Where are we going?"

Sam looked back at her, he stared right into her eyes. Gatomon stoped walking, making Harkmon bump into her making her start walking again. Sam laughed at this.

"You will see" Sam finally turned away from her, which made her sigh in relief.

V-mon looked at Gatomon and then at Sam and then back at Gatomon, 'What just happen there?' he thought to himself.

"'_you will see'_ V-mon mocked quietly so no one would hear, "So your not taking us to a TV then?"

"Maybe" He answered.

"Maybe yes or Maybe no?"

"I'm taking you to the top of this mountain"

"Yes, I can see that"

"V-mon!" The digimon shouted behind him

"What?"

"Stop it" Gatomon answered.

"Will we like whats up there?" Patamon asked Sam as he walked next to him.

"perhaps" He shrugged

"perhaps?" Patamon worried.

"Meaning it's not a trap" He smiled.

"This is such I beautiful mountain." Kari said

"I don't think so My feet are killing me" Yolei said.

"Yolei" Kari said.

"Well, beautiful is in the eye of the beholder" Sam answered.

"Yea, Hey that's a human saying how do you know it?" Ken said.

The humans looked at Sam.

"I read"

"That's not commonly used in writing"

"I read a lot" Sam kept on walking.

"Another why do have such a human name?" Yolei asked.

"Because someone gave it to me"

"Who gave you that name?" Kari asked

"What name?"

"Sam!" They all shouted

"Oh well," Sam sighed he looked into the sunset. "An Angel" He finally said and started walking again.

They looked at each other, "An angel?" Davis said

"Yep" Sam answered

"You mean like an anglmon or anglwomenmon?" Gatomon asked

"Nope, A human Angel" He said, "So since we're talking about names, what's yours?" He said changing the topic.

"Well… I'm Kari, This is TK, Ken, Davis, Yolei and Cody."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all"

"I'm V-mon"

"So I can see"

The other digimon laughed, but V-mon wasn't pleased..

"We better hurry up to get up this mountain before dark"

"What happens at dark?" They all asked

"Nothing I just don't like dark that's all" Sam answered.

"Wow the sunset is a amazing" Kari said trying to break the slience.

"Yea" they all answered.

Patamon flew up a little bit to stretch his wings, just then a white ball thing came down from above and hit him making him fall into the river below, the white ball followed.

"Patamon" TK cried

They looked over the edge.

"He will be fine, there no rocks in the water. Believe or not I felled down this mountain exactly the same a few times."

"A few times?" V-mon laughed

"Nine times actually, it is the fastest way to get down" Sam smiled

"NINE!"

"Ok fine, ten but who's counting" Sam smiled

"What was that?" Gatomon said looking up.

"One of those Angels I was telling you about before." Sam joked

The water strong, it push and pulled Patamon, finally he came to a waterfall. His wings caught him in mid-fall. As he flapped he looked around.

"YOU!"

* * *

What I tell you cliff-hanger! Don't you just love Sam! But no touchy he's my Sammy _dances with sammy doll_

PLEASE WITH THE LOVE TK AND KARI REVIEW FOR ME


	5. Réunion EspoirPlein: A Hopefull meeting

_Well here we are again, I felt inside itactic mood today. I don't know why but this chapter was almost impossible for me to wtite._

_It took me two days and it's only 800 words longs._

_Well sorry for the delay here it is._

* * *

"YOU!"

"Me!" The white Patamon said flying in circles.

"Hope, where did you come from?" Patamon asked her looking up.

"Same place you did. I tripped over the ... Did you just call me Hope?" She asked standing still.

"No I don't think so. Did I?"

"Yes, I'm very sure that you did"

"Oh sorry then I must have been thing of the crest"

"That's ok my name is Hope"

"Really? Wow I must be a really good guesser"

"Yea… I guess so. Come on your humans will be waiting"

"Again with the Angels" V-mon said mocking

"Hi guys!" Patamon said landing beside TK.

"Patamon! Are you ok?" TK asked him.

"Yep and I like you to meet…."

"Hello Hope" Sam said in a boring tone.

"How did you know it was me?" Hope said landing by him.

"You are the only Patamon that I know that can trip off a mountain and fall even thou you have wings."

"Yea, will it's steep up there and …"

"Everyone this is the only reason why I fall off this mountain, Hope" Sam said interrupting her.

"Yea we met" Hope said

"Oh really where?" Sam asked her containing to walk while everyone followed.

"Over by the meadow" She said.

"The meadow? What were you doing in the meadow?" Sam stared at her with a look that had stopped the other digimon in their tracks, but not Hope.

She stood up tall and said, "Nothing"

"Nothing? Where have I heard that before" Sam said turning his head.

"Really! I was just sleeping"

"In the middle of no where"

"It wasn't no where! It was the meadow"

"And that's where you met there humans"

"Yes that's right"

"Then why didn't you stay with them if you were both going to end up in the same"

"Umm I didn't want too"

"So you met them then left them just so you could race up here to meet them again?"

"Umm yes, oh ok we had an argument."

"About what?"

"Nothing"

"Hope"

"She wouldn't give us the crest" V-mon answered for her.

"Crest? What crest?" Sam said stopping in his tracks.

"He didn't say crest, he said crust, yea that's right he wanted my lunch"

"Hope"

"What?"

"Do you have a crest?"

"What kind of crest? You know there lots of kinds of crest, there a family crest …."

"You know actually what type of crest" Sam said staring at her, but Hope didn't back down.

"You mean the crests you told me not to go get, of course not" Hope smiled, placing the crest of hope behind her back.

"Hope" He started walking.

"Ok Maybe"

"Hope"

"Fine yes, but you told me not to go get the crest of hope and light, I thought you meant not to take both of them to just take one."

"Hope" Sam said shaking his head.

"What? It does belong to me"

"Not really"

"Well, I own some of it, and right now I think my needs are greater than his," Hope said pointing at TK, "plus we're going to need it for …"

"Yes, yes I know," Sam sighed, "Did anyone see you?"

"Only the five lizards."

The digidestined watch in puzzlement ((I can't believe that's really a word)).

"What are you guys talking about?" Davis finally said.

"Everything will be answer soon" Sam said speeding up his walk.

"Why can't you tell now? What is up there?" Davis said

"Because the rocks have eyes" Hope whispered, but loud enough for everyone could hear.

"No they don't, even I know that" Davis said.

They had finally reached the top. A dark cave lay alone.

"Come on" Hope said running inside the cave.

"Umm no thanks I don't like the dark" Yolei said.

"Come on in it's going to rain soon" Sam said.

"How do you know that?" Kari asked.

"Because it always rains at night, Come on"

Kari and the others followed Sam inside the cave, but Davis and V-mon stayed outside the cave.

"Come on Davis" Kari said

"I think this is a trap, and that he is lying." Davis said crossing his arms.

"Yea, Look up there not a cloud in the sky how is it going to rain?" V-mon said crossing his arms.

Just then a dark cloud appeared over the mountain and started poring. In seconds V-mon and Davis were wet.

"Ok fine we're coming" Davis said stomping into the cave as the other digidestioned laughed.

* * *

_ It get's better inside the cave, we're finally into the plot and I never have to say red or white patamon or gatomon again._

_Free ice cream for the ones that review :)_


	6. Animaux et imagine: Animals and pictures

_Another day, another chapter_

* * *

The cave was, well dark. There was no light inside the cave, so the digidesetined couldn't see where they were walking. 

Kari tripped over something or someone and bumped in to TK who yelled, "Who there?"

"Sorry TK" ((CuTE!))

"SOMEONE'S TOUCHING MY ARM!" Yolei screamed.

"Oops sorry" Ken said.

"Can anyone see where we are going?" Asked Cody.

"Probably into another world, again" said Davis stepping on Armadillomon. ((YES I'm FINALLY IN THE STORY!))

"Ouch, that was my tail", he said.

"Sorry"

"Will you all be quiet?" Hope yelled.

"Hope, please turn on some lights" Samson said somewhere in the darkness.

Next they knew they were blinded by light coming from the ceiling.

Hope was pressing her hand against some symbol painted on the wall, she then hopped over to the opposite side and did the same, and more light flooded the room.

The cave looked like a home. On half of the cave was piles of books, mostly from the human world, on the another side was pillows, handmade stuff animals, or in this stuff Digimon, and badly drawn pictures of Digimon, mostly Patamon's and Gatomons that looked a lot like Sam and Hope. In the middle of the room was a pile of cardboard boxes, tightly closed.

"Where are we?" Davis said looking around.

"Welcome to the Cave of Destiny and our home."

"We're be safe in here" Samson said sitting down.

"Safe from what?" Kari asked.

"All in good time my dear, but first do you what these symbols are?" Sam said.

"A light switch?" Davis answered?"

"It's the symbols of our crest, hope, light there all here." TK answered looking around.

"That is correct" Sam nodded.

"Only the digidestined know about this cave." Hope said.

"Then how come you live here?" asked TK.

"Because we once was…" Sam said.

"are" Hope interrupted him.

Sam went on anyways, "the digidestined"

"What?" Davis said standing up.

"How can that be?" Yolei asked.

"Have you ever found anything that might of lead that there was other digidestined before you?" Sam asked.

"No" they answered.

"Yes, once" TK said.

"What?"

"When the older kids and I first came to the digiworld, Genni said something about other kids defeating the monster that came out of the fire." TK said rubbing his head trying to remember.

"How come we never heard about this?" Yolei asked.

"I guess that we were so worry about the battle that we all forgot about it" TK said.

"Oh yea, the digimon from the fire, the thing that had all the powers of the other digimon we all ready defeated." Hope said, lost in thought, "Good times, good times."

"How do you know that?" Kari asked her.

"Because we fought the same digimon when we were …" Sam said

"and still are" Hope said over him.

Sam looked over to Hope, sighed and said, "digidestined"

"But…" Davis started but didn't finish.

Something exploded outside the cave.

"What was that?" Yolei yelled.

"SHH!" Sam hissed at her, he ran over to one of the boxes and pulled out a sack full of fruit.

Hope ran and turned off one of the lights, the one closest to the entrance of the cave.

"Everyone you must be quiet, here have a fruit, sorry it's not much of a dinner but it's all we have," Sam said passing a fruit to everyone.

"But shouldn't go help?" whispered Kari.

"No, this does not concern you yet." Sam whispered back, "Now try to get some sleep" he said as exploitation went off.

Sam disappeared into a bed behind the pile of books. Hope was dragging pillows and stuff digimon.

"What's this?" Davis said picking up one of the stuffs.

"One of the digidestined made, now shh" Hope said walking back to her corning, "I'm afraid you won't get a lot of sleep here, with that going on," She pointed with her nose to the cave's entrance. A huge crashing noise echoed inside the cave.

Soon the digidestined all laid down with their digimon and closed their eyes.

Hope sat on one of her pillows and looked up at the badly drawn drawings.

Patamon opened his eyes and walked over to her.

"No wonder why you wanted that crest" Patamon whispered to her.

"Yea I had the crest of hope when I was a digidestined, you?" Hope whispered looked down at her crest.

"Yea"

"Aren't there funny?" Hope whispered looking up again, "My partner drew them when she was little."

"How old was she?" Patamon whispered to her.

"I met her when she was seven, but I knew her up to when she was about TK's age."

"I wonder if this will be the last time I ever see TK" Patamon said sadly.

"Maybe or maybe not. Being with humans again makes me remember them" Hope sighed

"Sorry" Patamon said sadly.

"Why it's not your fault? Come on lets go to sleep, Sam will cough up a hairball if he sees us wake." Hope whispered happily, laying down on her pillow.

Patamon laid down on a pillow next to her, "Good night" he whispered closing his eyes.

"Good night" she whispered closing her eyes.

* * *

_A very cute chapter indeed._

_I don't have alot to say so_

_I won't and save you time_

_Review, por favor_


	7. Espoir Perdant: Losing Hope

_Chapter so small_

_yet so meaningful_

_just becuase of_

_a stupid Spanish Essay :(_

* * *

The sun raised over a neighboring hill, the sand below the great mountain streamed with black smoke from last night's battle.

Sam sat alone at the top looking down.

"The poor digimon that lost their lives last night" Hope said walking up to him and sitting down near him.

"May their sprits sleep soundly" Sam said nodding his head.

"He remembers me" Hope said.

"And how do you know that?" Sam looked at her.

"He remembered my name"

"Well Hope, your name is not that hard to guess, how do you know that he didn't guess it?"

"Why would he guess it in the first place?"

"Hope…"

"Yes I know, the mission" She sighed, "I just wished that their was another way."

"Why don't you go to a neighboring village and check out the damage made last night?"

"Is that a request or an order?"

"Hope, I'm asking you as a friend. It might do you some good"

"Alright" she said spreading her wing and taking to the sky.

"Just don't go stealing any crest" Sam yelled after her, as he watch her disappeared.

Someone coughed behind him and he turn to see who it was.

"Samson?" Gatomon said walking up slowing to him.

Sam laughed, "There only three living things that can call me Samson"

"And who's that?"

"Hope on a good day, Cosette and Sunset."

"Who's Cosette? Who's Sunset?"

"Well, Cosette was a digidestion and Sunset, Sunset was a girl that I loved"

"Oh, what happen to her?" Gatomon said a little taken back.

"It changed"

"What changed?"

"Our destiny"

"Oh, Where did Hope go?"

"She went to the town just over that hill, to see how bad it got hurt in last night's battle."

"What was that battle about anyways?"

"I will tell everyone that once Hope has come back."

"Oh ok" Gatomon said, she stood up and walk back into the cave.

Hours passed, but Hope did not returned.

* * *

_Like I said before_

_I hate Spainsh_

_for taking up my time_

_Please review_

_Me gusta reviewers_


	8. Espoir Puissant:Powerful Hope

_Once Again_

_A great Chapter_

_The plot has finally come out_

_The evil villan finally shows his colors_

_The heros shows their light_

_conflict opens up_

_Hope _

_is _

_found_

* * *

Sam paced up and down at the entrance of the cave, the sun was in the middle of the sky and Hope had still not returned.

Once everyone had awakened, Gatomon told them that Hope had gone into to town and have not returned yet.

"I hope she's all right," Kari said after hearing what Gatomon said.

"Sam does look worried," TK said as they watch Sam paced up and down.

Finally Sam came inside the cave, "I'm going after her," he said simply. He raced out of the cave and started down the trail.

"Let's Go," Kari said running after him.

"Kari," Gatomon yelled after her.

TK looked at them and shrugged and then followed Gatomon out of the cave, followed closely by Patamon.

"If he thinks he going to be alone with Kari he has another thing coming," Davis said as he and V-mon followed TK.

"Davis wait up," Ken ran after him.

"Well I'm not going to be left out," Yolei said going after them.

Cody just shrugged to armdillowmon and went after everyone.

"You shouldn't of come," Sam said still running.

"We wanted to help," Kari replied.

"Alright you can come if you do exactly what I say"

"Of course we will"

"Where are we going anyways? Davis asked.

"A town not far from here." Sam said over his shoulder speeding up the pace.

By the time Sam had finally stop the humans were out of breath.

"We're here," he whispered., "Now do not look around only down straight in front of you so you can see where your going. Don't stop for anything, no matter what you hear or see, now come on." Sam lead the way through the brush.

The digidestined did what they were told to do, even if sound weird.

The path turned from grass into dirt into black ashes. Soon sounds filled their ears, many of them cries for help or moaning.

"Please help me!" their voices echo around in their surrounds.

Soon it became too much for Gatomon and she looked up, what she saw frighten her to her bones.

Digimon laid every where, most of them not moving. There was very few buildings around them, most of them were burnt down some of them were still on fire. Sam had his head up looking straight ahead, leading. Gatomon looked up, a huge castle stood ahead of them, it look as if it went up to the sky. She gasped Sam hearing this turned to her and hissed, "Keep your head down."

Which she quickly did, she tried to whap the images of what had seen out of her mind but they stuck like thorns.

A new voice echoed, "The King had been expecting you." A sound of huge doors opening ringed in their ears.

Gatomon looked up to see a huge picture of the courage crest painted on the huge doors of the castle, a symbol that usually fills her with strength, fill her with fright and worried. She didn't know why, it just did.

The doors closed behind them, shutting away the pain and misery that lay outside.

The castle was filled of happy things, bright colors painted on the walls and on the floors. It was as if they walked into another world.

Sam ignored all of this, he seemed untouched by the outside world that was surrounding him, he held his head up high and followed the Guard into a larger room.

Only a large chair sat in the room. There were only three doors in the room and no windows. Again the door shut behind them as the Guard left.

The second open and Hope came out, the door then slammed shut.

"How rude," She yelled back at the door.

"Hope" They called to her.

"There you guys," She said turning around, "You know I was going to break out of this place, but I didn't want to mess up the place."

"Sure you didn't", Sam said giving her a weak smile, something else was bothering him.

The third door opened and closed, but they couldn't see who entered since the chair was blocking the view.

Sam and Hope got tensed anyways, as if they knew who it was, they got ready to attack. The other digimon followed their actions.

What looked like a little Dragon Digimon, he was red with blue flames. He walked around the chair and jumped up to sit in it.

"Well if it isn't Samson and Hope, it's been to long," He said putting his hands. His voice was gentle and kind, which made the other digimon relax, but Sam through him an anger look.

"It's me Canine," He said calmly. Canine smiled, "Remember Cosette gave me that name, back when we digidestined."

"You have no right to speak of Cosette!" Sam yelled at him

"Your not digidestined," Hope added.

Canine showed no anger, he kept on smiling, "This says other whys." Canine held up the crest of courage, "Unlike you Hope, I was given this by Genni."

Hope's hand went to her crest.

"But asked Genni to let you keep it." Canine said, "Here Sam got you a gift." He through the crest of Light over to Sam, it landed inches away from him, but Sam did not touch it.

"Your lost," Cainie shrugged, "Sam why do you hate me so?"

Sam stared strait at him but said nothing.

"I did what I thought was right, isn't that what you told me what Courage is?" Canine smiled.

"Samson, why do you play this game with me? You know that your fighting a losing battle, why don't you join the winning side? Genni said that he won't destroy you if do. Sorry Hope I'm afraid it's too late for you."

Hope nodded and kept her position.

Sam just stared.

"Oh well, you can't say I didn't try," He shrugged, "This offer goes for you digimon too."

The digimon looked confused they didn't understand why Sam and Hope where so mad.

"What do you mean?" V-mon asked.

"Well, its easy, just leave your humans and join my side, the winning side and you be a King like me."

"What?" V-mon said he couldn't believe what this digimon was telling him to do.

"I know it sound bad at first but all humans died, it a part of being human. Digimon live forever."

"You mean kill are own partner?" V-mon said he couldn't believe it.

"Your have the spirts of courage don't you? Oh yes you do I can always tell. You know I just like once in my life, foolish. A dream came to us digimon one night long ago asking us the very same questions, the other digimon were dumb they didn't know what they were doing. So I decided for them…"

"By destroying them", Hope yelled.

Canine shrugged, "It's not my fault they wanted to protect their humans, a lot good that did. I protected my self just like you two did."

Hope eyes filled with sadness she looked down at the ground.

"You know I think I might be able to ask Genni to let the human live this time. He always listens to his favorite digimon. If you stick around tonight you can talk to Genni in the morning. What do you say Patamon?" Canine looked down at Patamon, "How…"

"Never!" Patamon yelled, Gatomon was surprised Patamon was so sure while she didn't know.

Canine shrugged, "The typical Hope digimon answer. And you Gatomon of Light?"

Gatomon was surprised that he picked her out of the other digimon, also how he knew that she had the crest of Light. Patamon looked over to her, even Samson looked her. She didn't dare look back at the humans. "No" She whispered. Even thou she wasn't so sure that was what she believed.

"A very foolish mistake, If you join me there is a chance that your humans will survive, join the side of Hope and Samson and they will die."

"So you say." Sam yelled back at him

"No Sammy, So I promise. The sprits of the crests have already picked there sides, you only have the sprit of Hope on your side." Canine said, his voice still calm.

"And the sprit of Light" Hope added.

"Oh yes, too bad you can't find her," Canine said he looked at the other digimon his eyes stopping on each one, his eyes looked a Gatomon twice. "Even if you do find her all you have is Hope and Light. You know what Hope means? I'll tell you it's a wish that people believe. So really all you have is a Wish and a night light. I'll give you digidestined till the sunsets tomorrow return to this castle if you want to survive." Canine raised his hand and a door opened.

The human turned to leave their digimon closely be them.

"You know Hope is a lot stronger than you think, Courage might give you power on the outside, but Hope gives you strength in the inside, it's the will to keep going. The most powerful force on this planet. Cosette knew that, and I think you knew it once too you just lost it along the way." Hope said and followed the others.

"And look where Cosette is now" Canine shouted back to her as the door closed.

Canine jumped down from his chair and sadly walked to a door, he stopped and looked up, "I'm sorry Cosette" he whispered. He open the door and walked out.

Gatomon walked back into the room she ran into the middle and picked up the crest of Light. '_Wizardmon risk his life to gave this to me I can't leave it behind.'_ She placed it around her neck and quickly ran after the others.

* * *

_What can I say?_

_Only this_

_Review_


	9. Espoir de la Lumière:The Hope for Light

_I hope_

_That you don't mind_

_That this chapter is so short_

_I have a Color Guard Show tommorrow_

_and I must retape my_ _rifle _

_If I win I will add_

_If I lose I will add_

_wish me_

_luck_

* * *

The sun had set by the time they got to the cave. They were all wet from the night shower.

Sam had left them at bottom of mountain, saying that he had someone to talk to.

"Why does it rain at night anyways?" Yolei wined as she squeezed the water from her hair.

"There's an old folk tale that says it rains at night because the hope sprit is crying that he miss the light sprit." Hope said shaking the rain off her.

"That's sweet" Kari said.

"I don't get" Davis said as he sat down.

"Davis sometimes I want to hit you on the head," Yolei said.

"Why"

"What are these sprits anyways?" TK asked.

"It is said that they created the digiworld and that they protect. It's them that makes the grass grow and the sun rise. But most digimon says it just a babe's tail."

"But they are really aren't they?" Yolei asked

"Yes, I think, there are digimon in this world that are bonded with a sprit, we call those digimon Guardians."

"Where have the Light sprit gone?" Kari asked

"It's not the Light sprit that had disappeared, it's the Light guardian. She's been missing for along time."

"Why can't you just get a new one?" Davis asked

"Because only the old Light guardian can passed down the bond."

"How do it know she's still alive?" Cody asked

"It she had died there would be no sun. Anything that includes light that happens in the digiworld comes from the connection of sprit and guardian."

"Wow that scary, think about how life would be like with out the sun" Ken said.

"Why did she leave?" Gatomon asked.

"No one really knows, Sam said it was because she was upset about something, that she did something wrong and that she thinks she doesn't deserve to be a guardian."

"How does he know?"

"I guess that he once knew her" Hope shrugged.

"Who's the Hope Guardian?" Patamon asked.

"Mmm? Oh that reminds me I wanted to show you something." Hope jump into the pile of boxes and pulled out one into the middle of the room.

"Is there going to another battle?" Ken asked looking outside.

"What? Oh, no there's never a battle after another battle." Hope was now inside the box looking for something. "Samson would flip if he finds out I'm showing you this, but he's not here right now. It will be our little secret." Hope finally emerged from the bow carrying a single photograph in her mouth. She handed it to Kari.

"What's this?" she asked taking the photo.

"The digidestinded" She answered with a smile.

* * *

_The next chapter_

_Secret are spilled _

_from Hope's mouth_

_What will the humans do?_

_Who were these other destined_

_Why did Hope and Sam not protect them?_

_answers next time on Digimon Digital Monsters_

_I always wanted to say that LOL_

_Reviewers gets flags_

* * *

* * *

* * *


	10. L'intoduction Anges: The Intro of Angels

_Well my A-Guard (the lower team) got 2nd_

_The World got first, but we were the only one competing in our class,_

_no one around are area is good enough to compete with us._

_We are 7th in the nation (USA)_

_But we did bad, we got an 81, we usally get 97 -98._

_So I guess we lost so I write._

_This is one of those info chapters_

_So enjoy_

* * *

The photograph was old used looking. In it stood six humans and six digimon, three boys and three girls.

"What? Let me see?" Yolei said, "No way."

"They must be the same age as us," TK said.

"Hey, that guy looks like me!" Davis said pointing to a boy with goggles on his head.

"Anyone would look like you with goggles on," TK said.

"That's Yokio." Hope said, "I guess you could call him our leader since he always got what he wanted."

Yokio did look a lot like Davis, same head, same eyes, and same small brain. The only thing different was that he had black spiky hair and red goggles on his

"I bet you could guess what crest he had".

"Mmmm Courage?" Davis guessed

"Great guess genies," TK said.

"Look there's Canine!" V-mon said pointing to the little dragon sitting next to Yokio.

"Yea, Canine is Yokio's partner," Hope said with a sigh, " You see Yokio, whenever there was a problem he usually turned to fighting, that's why he always fight with Toshi."

"Who?" Cody asked

"Toshi, that's him," Hope said pointing to the opposite site of the photo. There a red headed boy stand next to a dog like digimon.

"What was he like?" Kari asked.

"Well, he never wanted to fight, unless it was with Yokio." Hope smiled, "Oh that's Browser." Hope said pointing to the purple dog digimon. "A funny little she was, she could always make you laugh, even thou most of the time it wasn't on purpose."

"Was Toshi related to that girl?" TK asked pointing to another red hair girl.

"Oh yes, that's his twin sister, Kaida."

"Twin?" Davis chuckled

Kaida had red hair a little longer than her brother, "Kaida, well she never thought little of her self, that's for sure."

"Meaning?" Davis said.

"She was like you" TK said.

"She sure had a star quality to her." Hope said, "It did get on my nerves sometimes."

"Oh let me guess, Toshi had the crest of Reliability and Kaida had the crest Sincerity?" Yolei asked.

"No, Friendship and she had Love."

"Who's Kaidia's digimon?" Kari said.

"His name is Flower, she's sitting on Kaida's shoulder." Like Hope said, there was a little digimon on Kaida's the color of Easter eggs with they had been dyed. It look like a bush baby, a small body with a large head with huge eyes and ears Flower had a long tail with a bushy end.

"Oh it's so cute." Yolei said.

"Who had the crest of intelligence? Ken asked.

"That would be Alison" Hope said. Alison was the tallest of the girls, she had straight blond hair tied up in a side pony tail.

"A girl with the crest with the crest of Intelligence? Davis said

"What a girl can't be smart?" Yolei shouted.

"Will Alison skipped three grades. We called her Alice for short, Zip was her digimon. He's the little, bird, digimon with the black strips."

"He's cute too" Yolei said.

"That leaves Hope and Light right?" Kari asked.

"Yep"

"You and Sam" Patamon said

Hope smiled, "That's Luken he has the crest of…"

"Hope" Davis said.

"Light" Gatomon said.

"Gatomon's right Luken has the crest of Light,"

Luken was a tall blond hair boy.

"See the girl next to him that's Cosette," Hope said.

Cossette was a beautiful girl. She had long, wavy, light blond hair. Cosette had light blue eyes.

"Cosette was…"

"Hope!" Sam called from the entrance of the cave.


	11. Cloche de la Balla:The Bell of the Ball

_Rain, Hail, Wind_

_Outside today_

_I hope that you don't mind_

_That I don't have much to say_

* * *

Hope, after jumping ten feet, quickly snatch the photograph from Kari and placed it back into the box with just one leap.

"Yes Samson" She called sitting down with a smile on her face as if to say that she wasn't doing anything bad.

"Bring the humans out here, there someone here I want them to meet."

Hope, at first puzzled, stood up slowly. Then it hit her, she opened her wings and sprinted to the outside with a smile on her face. She stopped in mid run and twisted around,

"Come on!" She called and then continued her sprinting.

The digidestined followed her out of the cave.

It was still dark, but closes to sun rise. Light rain fell upon the humans, the night air thinned with a light breeze.

At first Sam was nowhere to be seen, Hope spotted him far off in the other side of the trail. Hope leaped upon a dark figure next to him.

"I can't believe it's you!" Hope cried out loud.

"It's been along girl!" A female digimon answered back.

As the digidestined moved forward the dark figure became clear. The digimon had the head shaped of a Gatomon, except her ear that were bent and jagged little. Her body slim and fine, like a Gatomon. Her feet were different, small and delicate like a Patamon's. Her tail was short and had no ring. But the most strange thing about this digimon was her color. Her faced looked as if someone had painted a butterfly masked on it, purple with rainbows of jewels. Her back was painted purple and lighted with red, it looked as if she had a cape on. Her eyes like a Patamon's, big and blue. The rest of her was white stripped with yellow.

The digidestined were confused by her. They had never seen a digimon like her.

"Hello there" She took a step forward.

The other digimon, except Gatomon and Patamon, jumped back as if a tree started talking to them.

"My name is Maskarade." She laid one of her front paw forwards and gave a light bow. "No needs to introduce you selves, I already know all of you. You are the digidestined from the human world."

Maskarade was now circling the humans, the way a lioness does before attacking.

"Maskarade, didn't you tell me that you have something very important say." Sam said breaking the slience.

"Um?" Maskarade said still circling.

"Something so important that you said it must wait until we got up here"

Maskarade stopped in front of Patamon, then leaped onto a nearby rock. She cleared her throat, stood up tall and said, "Oh yes, I think Canie's planning an attack"

"How so?" Hope said sitting down by Patamon.

"He's gathering up digimon of all kind, mostly by force or blackmail. I think he's planning a war."

"A war? Nonsense, The only war there will be against the Guardians and their sprits." Sam said.

"I'm telling He's planning a war. " Maskarade repeated.

"What about The Patamon Empire? The Night Star Herd? The Forest Clan?" Hope said.

"The Patamon Empire so far are doing nothing, ignoring the problem if you asked me. The forest clan the same, but I do believe that they Gatomons are getting restless. The Night Star herd… Sam the Night star herd are going to fight"

"What? But they will be killed!" Sam said

"Steel says he rather die protecting his rights then die a coward."

"So he will" Sam said.

"Does Steel really think we will all die"

Maskarade shrugged.

"Of course we will, if we lose. Hope do you really think the Enemy will let us live. This battle might be the end of Hope of Light, and if I know Canie, He make sure of it."

"Who are you?" V-mon shouted, as if you had been in his own world this whole time, "What are you?" V-mon shout at Maskarade.

Everyone was surprise at this sudden question.

"Me?" Maskarade said standing up.

"Yes you. I have never seen another digimon like you. And Another why you digimon different colors from us?" V-mon shout at Hope and Light. "Whats the Night Clan or whatever? What war? Why the end of Hope and Light?" Questions poured out of his mouth. "And don't tell me later, I want the answers now all of them!"

Sam stood up walked slowly up to V-mon.

The other digimon took a large step back.

"Alright" He said.

* * *

_Answers, Maskarade and Love?_


	12. Soeur au Frère: Sister to Brother

_blah, blah, blah, blah_

* * *

"I will tell you everything. It's about time you know it. You're going have a decision to make soon. I can't tell you everything but I will tell you all that I know." Sam said over his shoulder. To everyone's surprise, Sam took off down the here. 

"Where are we going?" Davis called.

"I have somewhere to be. It's a long journey so I can tell you on the way."

"But Sam" Hope whispered, "What if they hear?"

"That is no longer a problem, Hope"

Hope opened her mouth to protest but Sam began to speak again.

"As I told you before Sprits rule the Digiworld," Sam said

"Even our side?" TK said.

"Yes, your side is like a fake Digiworld. It's the side Genni made up; he tried to make that side as simple as he could for the humans. That's why he made all the digimon on that side of the Digiworld like clones, in reality all the digimon are different colors."

"Why would he do that?" Kari asked

"Why didn't us, Digimon, know about it?" V-mon asked.

"Because at the time it was the right thing to do if he didn't the Evil that was here long ago would have taken over. The Evil was from your world, so the Digimon couldn't even touch it, that's why he sent for humans to save the Digiworld. Genni soon discovered that humans adults were sneaky and untrustworthy. That's why he needed children, someone that wouldn't lie or cheat someone pure at heart. This group of children did in fact, defeat this evil and so the Digidestined was born. Now this split of the Digiworld happen thousands maybe millions of years ago. I doubt anyone from that age is still alive that can remember it."

"My parents were it that first Digidestined." Maskarade said.

"Your parents?" Yolei said.

"Of course, your side doesn't know about that do you."

"Well, first of all Digimon don't die they get reborn, but their mind is erase…" Sam through in.

"Wait a second, I was one destroyed and reborn I didn't forget anything."

"That's because when you're a baby digimon you learned it all again, so It just seemed like you always knew it." Hope said.

"Oh"

"Where was I, oh yes, Genni has based your crests, you for you digieggs, on the Sprits. So you are also bonded with the sprits."

"But not like the Guardians, you just get power from them." Hope said.

"The Digimon and Genni loved this idea so much that every time evil came they sent for humans."

"So there has been many Digidestined before us." TK said

"As far as I know, you are the third group of humans, not counting for brother's group Kari." Hope said.

"You know about that?" Kari said.

"My dear we know everything" Maskarade said.

"Courage was named leader of the Digidestined, Digimon thought that it was the most powerful crest, which it is."

"But what about Hope and Light?" Kari asked

"Well they are only powerful if together, separated and they are worthless. If they are more powerful than Courage I don't know, there has never been a battle like this before. Genni is on the side of Courage."

"So Is Genni evil?" TK said.

"This battle is like any other battle you have ever fought, there is no evil or good, dark or light."

"Then why are they fighting?" Kari asked.

"They are fight because the Hope and Light sprit decide that it's not right to make Humans from another world fight our battles, to put your lives in danger to save us." Sam said, "Also that continually opening the worm hole which you pass through to get to the Digiworld, will open and widen the worm hole, making it easier for to pass through from your world. They said an evil that Humans or Digimon can't defect, that it will been the end of the Digiworld and maybe the Human world."

"That makes sense thou, what's the problem?" Ken said.

"Well Courage thinks that this is just a theory, which it is, that it might never happen. That the evil the humans are fighting is the evil just from your world, which isn't all true. He says that bring humans in to your world is helping your world, that the children brought into the Digiworld learn about trust and friendship that, once back in the Human world, will make the Human world a kind place, which it true."

"But they are both right." Kari said.

"You see why they are fighting, now?" Hope said.

"What about the other Sprits, Love, Friendship, What side are they on?" Cody said.

"Courage of Course, they have always fought with Courage." Maskarade answered.

"But, then why the Digidestined before us get destroyed?" TK asked

"Because we got in the middle." Sam said, "Our humans knew everything, they knew about this up coming battle."

"Did they choose a side?" Ken asked.

"Courage sprit didn't give them a chance, it was said that it was too early in the game to choose sides, and that if they go back to the human world that they would tell everyone about the Digimon. The other Digimon got scared, they didn't know to do. My group of digimon didn't know about this, we had just defeated the hardest evil we had ever faced and won. We were calibrating when the attack hit. We had only seconds to react. Canine knew about the attack, he was the only digimon that knew. He protected himself by hiding in the rocks. Sam and I were hurt badly from the battle; we were already on the rocks when the attack hit us. At first there was dark light it grew in seconds; Sam pulled me in-between the rocks a second before the light hit us. Canine likes to play with our minds, make it sound like we were the reason our humans got destroyed." Hope said sadly down to the ground.

"But it's not, there was nothing you could of down" Patamon said.

"Maybe so" Hope said.

"Why did Canine do such a thing? Didn't he like his partner?" Kari asked.

"Of course he did, Canine is like no other Courage Digimon, he had a mind and used it. Do you know what Courage is?" Sam said.

"Bravery and stuff," was Davis's answered.

"No," Sam said shaking his head, "It means doing what you think is right no matter what. He thought of the Digiworld before the Humans, before himself. He thought that the other digimon would see that too, and step aside and allow there partners to be destroyed, but they didn't. Being mean to us is his way to hide his guilt." Sam said.

"The Sprit has decided that you Digidestined will be able to fight in this battle if you choose to." Hope said.

"You mean we can just walk away," Yolei said.

"Us but there more to it, if you walk way you came bring your digimon with you to the human world, the digimon of the Digidestined before too, but you must destroyed your Digivienes and never ever come back to the Digiworld again."

"Never ever?" Davis said.

"If you do you would be killed." Hope said.

The Humans looked down.

"Or," Hope continued, "Choose a side, Hope and Light or Courage."

"What would we do, we choose a side?" Kari asked.

"That we don't know yet. From Maskarade tell us, there is now a digimon battle that will be going on, you might be in that, or maybe the sprit battle." Hope said.

"But you don't have to decided yet," Sam said," But I must warn you the side of hope and light are very much outnumber, in both battles. Digimon are scared to join the Patamon and Gatomon side, you saw those battles at night. Canine and his army will destroy any town or village that even thinks about joining us. Not to mention we aren't as strong as them," Sam said, "If you choose Hope and Light side there are is a very good chance that you will die."

"So there's no Hope for the Gatomons or Patamons," Kari said sadly.

'There is always Hope, just as long as there is someone there to believe it," Hope said.

"But like I said you don't have to decide yet," Sam said, "I'm taking you to see the Gatomons, The Forest Clan."

"Why?" TK asked.

"Because you need to see what will be lost," Sam said.

Maskarade suddenly stopped walking.

"What?" Sam said turning around.

"Sam, you know as will as I know that I'm not accepted in the Digimon society," She said.

"Why not?" Kari asked.

"Haven't you guessed yet? I'm half and half, half Gatomon, half Patamon"

"Is that even possible?" Ken asked.

"No"

"But.."

"All mixed digimon born, ninety-nine percent of them die. I'm the one percent. Most digimon think that it's not right for different digimon to love each other. That's why they killed my parents and had my brother taken away from me. They will kill me given the chance."

"But not the Gatomons or Patamons, You know that you're welcome." Hope said giving a weak smile.

"Come Maskarade, the last thing we need now is separation." Sam said and they continued to walk.

"Maskarade?" Patamon said.

"Um?" she said

"What happen to your brother?"

"He was taken away from me?"

"Is he dead?"

"No"

"How do you know?"

"Because I have a feeling that he's alive," Maskarade said smiling at Patamon.

* * *

_Horses, Cosette, Sunset_


	13. La route de Fleur: The Road of Blossom

**PLEASE MUST READ**

_This is mostly for Pata, but everyone eles too._

_Me, being the Science Girl that I am, must say this._

_And since This is the only way of talking to the World._

_"Hello World"_

_Must get this straight._

_Even thou Patamons and Gatomons have simliar ancestors_

_and smiliar upper formers_

_IN THE REAL WORLD it is almost impossible from the to 'mate' so to say._

_The Baby will die_

_1 in every 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_will survive (THIS IS REAL)_

_Then you will get a Liger (so they call it)_

_But this "Liger" is alot weaker than the Lion and Tiger._

_Maskarade (as you will see) is a very weak digimon that can even digivolve._

_There is no place on this Earth for "Liger"_

_Through Natural Section (Survive of the Fittest)The mixed baby will die in days if not hours._

_Animals can't love different species but there own._

_It's like you loving (in loving I mean like loving your boyfriend) your dog._

_Not going to happen it just not in you._

_It's against Nature._

_But humans being the dumb humans that we are_

_think that mating two different animals you get a new species WRONG!_

_A new species can ONLY be made through Adaptations_

_which are made throught Mututions THAT ARE RANDOM_

_The good Mututions that help the animal survive and pass on its traits (Adaptions)_

_Bad Mutution animals DIE!_

_DOGS AND CATS AND PETS DO NOT COUNT!_

_Humans again being dumb, help the Bad mututions survive _

_POODLES IN THE REAL WORLD WOULD SO BE DEAD._

_So Patamon and Gatomon can't really happen, Maskarade's Parents were that 1 in a billion_

_Anyways Forget this if you don't want to live in the real world_

_I don't blame you if you don't The real world isHarsh _

_Don't hate me for it_

_so there! I said_

_It's out of my system_

_I'm fine now_

_On with the chapter_

_Sorry for the Science Lesson_

* * *

The Digidestined were silent with thought. 

Samson and Gatomon walked side by side in the front as Hope and Patamon and Maskarade followed behind everyone.

'_All this Information is making my head_ hurt' Davis thought.

'_I hate Sam. I hate Sam. I hate Sam. I Hate Sam. I HATE SAM!' _V-mon thought

'_I wonder why this problem is all around Hope and Light, Why aren't I every the reason of a problem?' _Yolei thought.

'…._Why is Yolei make weird noises?_' Harkmon thought.

'_I hope we can get through this without anyone getting hurt.' _Kari thought.

'_Why am I walking next to Sam?'_ Gatomon thought.

'_This is not going to end will; I just Hope me and Kari get out of this.' _TK thought

'_Why is everyone so quiet? We have been though live death battle hundreds of times before what makes this one so special?' _Thought Cody.

'…_.' _Thought Armodillomon.

'_This is not good' _Thought Ken.

'_This is not good' _Thought Wormon.

'_We're almost there.' _Sam said.

'_Why are we going to the Gatomons we should go to the Patamons!' _Hope thought.

'_This is going to be a werid day I can just feel it' _Patamon thought.

"Do do de Fe La La Se ME!" Sang Maskarade. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Sorry I thought that was inside my head" Replied Maskarade.

"Gosh I missed you Meg" Hope said hitting Maskarade on the head.

Sam waved his head; "Come on we're almost there, Only a few more miles"

"A few?" Complained Yolei.

"Maskarade what are you called? You're not a Patamon but not a Gatomon" Patamon asked.

"Well everyone calls me Meg or Maskarade, Cosette gave me that name."

"You knew Cosette?" Patamon asked

"Oh Yes, and the rest of that group too, nice group of kids there were, got me out of a few pickles they did."

"Why were you inside a pickle?"

Maskarade laughed, "You and me are ok" she flicked him with her tail.

'BANG' a sound echo thought the forest. Hope flew to the front with Patamon and Maskarade running.

"What was that Sam?" Hope asked

"I don't know"

'BANG'

"Sounds like a gun" Ken said.

"A Gun in the Digiworld?" Yolei said.

A horse like sound echoed at them. Hope, not wasting a second divovled to Pegausmon and took after the sound.

"HOPE!" Sam called after her as everyone followed.

"Does she do this often?" V-mon called

"Yes!" Sam and Maskarade answering at the same time, Running to follow her.

The trees finally broke apart and made a valley. Sam stopped at the end of the trees and looked across the valley.

They saw Hope racing to two Pegausmons fighting off Five Liazardmons, the same from before. They were using there fire ball attack that sounded like a gun.

"There out numbered!" Kari said.

"Lets help them out" V-mon said.

"No! wait," Sam said, "Patamon you go"

"Alone?" He said.

"If we sent any other digimon they'll think that they joined the Hope side, and destroy any other digimon of that kind. Don't you understand what I said earlier? I can't go the Gatomon are already in enough trouble. Patamon go!" Sam pushed Patamon.

Patamon looked back at TK who nodded.

_Patamon digivole to Pegasusmon_

Pegasusmon ran down the valley and knocked out a lizardmon.

Hope looked at him in Surprise.

"Sam sent me," He said and ran over to help the other Pegasusmons fight off the last Lizardmon.

"Thanks for that" A male red Pegasusmon with dark brown and blue mane said, "Name's Hollywood."

"Lady Blossom" said a Pegasusmon with a green cow pattern on her body and a pink mane.

"Hollywood! Blossom!" Hope said, "What are you doing here?"

"Hope! What are you doing here?" Blossom said.

Pegasusmon was caching his breath, as the other talk as if it was nothing.

"Making trouble not doubt." Hollywood answered.

"Sam and I are leading the New digidestined to the Forest Clan"

"New digidestined?" Blossom said slowly.

"From the other side"

"Oh" Hollywood said, "I'm guessing he one of them" Hollywood nudged to Pegasusmon.

"Yep, Digimon of Hope" Hope said.

"Got the wind knocked out of you did you dear?" Blossom said kindly.

"I'm fine" Pegasusmon said, Blossom reminded him of TK's grandmother.

"Patamon These two are from the Night Star herd; There a group of Pegasusmons that run around here."

"Not any more dear"

"What? Why?" Hope said.

"Because of _Them_' Blossom said

"A group ofcat digimon that round up Pegasusmons" Hollywood said.

"We are moving up to the Empire where it's safer" Blossom added.

"That's.." Hope didn't finish her sentence.

Sam and the other were watching the battle; soon it was over.

"Good" He whispered, "Hey that's Hollywood and Blossom" he said watching the

Pegasusmons talk.

"Who?" Kari asked.

"There from the Night Star Herd, They live around here, Come on let's go meet them"

A Group of Roars erupted around the valley and Sam step back into the forest and laid down flat against the ground, "Get down" He hissed.

"Sam whats that?" Gatomon asked as they got on the ground.

"I.. I don't know" Sam said sounding scared as he watched Hope carefully.

The Roar sounded again.

"What's that?" Pegasusmon said quicky.

"Oh gosh it's them" Blossom said looking around, "We're Doom, doom doom doom doom!"

"We must go NOW!" Hollywood and Blossom took off running, "Don't Fly there get you in the air faster" Hollywood called backed at them. Hope looked back at where Sam and the other were and then followed Blossom and Hollywood. But she stop when she saw that Pegasusmon was not following her.

"Patamon please" She cried

"But the others"

"There be fine they are after us!"

Pegasusmon and Hope raced after them.

"Where are they going? Where are they going" Gatomon cried as the Roar sounded again. "Sam was wrong?"

Sam looked terrified. Out in the distance the opposite way The Pegasusmons were running, flew six winged snow leopards.

"What are those?"

"Why aren't the others flying?"

"GET DOWN!" He shouted.

Once everyone was down Sam whispered, "Those are Wingpawmon's deadly creatures, they can fly much faster than Pegasusmons. They can hear from miles and smell even father. Canine must be using them to round up the Pegasusmons."

"But why?" TK asked.

"Haven't you been listening? Less digimon to fight means less trouble."

"Are they going to be ok?" Kari asked.

"I don't know. Pegasusmons are good runners, the Night Star herd run about fifty miles a day. It's Hope and Patamon I'm worried about. Hope is a good runner but not that good, and Patamon probably never ran in his life."

"Won't the other two Pegasusmons help them?" Yolei said.

"Something you need to know about Thoose digimon is that there from the Night Star herd, a group of Patamons that for some reason or another got kicked out of the Empire. I don't think they will look behind for them."

"I thought all Patamons were good" V-mon asked

"Not all my friend, It like Humans you got your bad and your good"

"Will Patamon be ok?" TK asked.

"Oh sure" Sam said, "They have each other, Let's go so we can meet up with them at the Clan. We should take the forest route safer that way." Sam waited till everyone went down the trail and looked back at the Wingpawmon's fading in the distance.

"Sam" Gatomon said coming up behind him.

Sam looked at her with worry.

"They will be alright. Patamon's one tough digimon I know it, and I didn't know Hope very long but she looks pretty tough too. They'll make it."

"I know, but I'll still worried."

"It's like you said They have each together"

"That's what I'm worried about"

Gatomon looked at Sam for a reason for such a weird answer but he already started down the trail. She looked back to where Patamon disappeared.

"Good luck my friend; May Light guide your way"

Gatomon turned and walked after the others.


	14. Jaillissement courant: Running Spirt

_By the end of this chapter_

_you will hate me_

_But I can't tell you why_

_Till you read it_

_Review_

* * *

Pegasusmon ran faster than he had ever run in his life, and he didn't even know what he was running from.

Hope was a few strives in front of him; Hollywood and Blossom no more than dots in the distance.

Hope slowed down her pace so he could caught up.

"Pegasusmon," she said as He caught up, "We must go faster; there caught us if we don't"

Pegasusmon nodded and closed his eyes, '_I'm not going to put Hope's life at risk just because I can't run faster,' _He thought.

He search inside himself for the energy; He thought of TK and Gatomon, '_There're waiting for me'_. Pass the battles he had fought in which he had never given up hope; he found a memory he didn't even knew he had. It was of him running as a Pegasusmon; but he looked younger, younger than when he first met TK. But he was fast; a lot faster than Hollywood or Blossom. It might have been a dream or thought, but he didn't care as long as it but him faster.

Pegasusmon opened his eyes; Hope ran next to him keeping up the pace, Hollywood and Blossom were right in front of them. The misery and tiring feeling was gone; He felt as if he could go on forever.

Pegasusmon pushed faster and caught up with Hollywood who through him a surprised look.

'_This is actually fun' _Pegasusmon thought; he let a long happy neigh. Hope did the same. Hollywood and Blossom smiled and did the same.

They were no longer running for their lives, they were running for fun.

Pegasusmon looked back, there was nothing but the cool valley with tall grass blowing in the wind.

"Hollywood, what was chasing us?" Pegasusmon said.

Hollywood looked back and then slowly came to stopped and turned around as the others did the same.

"That's funny" Hollywood said, "Where did they go?"

"Perhaps we lost them, there not that smart you know" Lady Blossom said.

"Come on Patamon here and I need to meet Sam at the Forest Clan."

Hope said continuing to walk.

"Hollywood and I need to find our herd, we're go with you till the end of this valley. Then we must part are ones."

"So it's decided" Hope said.

* * *

Sam lead the way through the forest. No one dare say a word since Patamon and Hope ran off. TK looked sadly ahead; '_He's fine, they're make it'_ He kept telling himself.

Soon they came to the edge of the forest. No trees laid ahead; just the valley. Everyone stopped.

"The valley does go long from here; If we walk fast and all night we should be out of it by tomorrow" Sam said standing on the edge of the forest.

"What if those monsters get us?" Yolei said.

"Come one" Sam said leading the way into the valley.

* * *

The groups of Pegasusmons were lying down. Night had come and the full moon gave then light. There were in the middle of valley so any place to camp out was just as good as the others.

The night was chilly but their laughing kept them warm.

"You should of seen your face Blossom; _AHHH! LOOK THE BIG KITTIES ARE GOING TO GET ME!" _Hollywood mocked prancing around them. They laughed.

"OH yea hot stuff, I saw you running for your life" Blossom replied.

"Well I think the biggest chicken of us all was Mr. Digimon of Hope Here" Hollywood said pulling on Pegasusmon's mane.

"Hey!" Pegasusmon laughed.

"I never have seen someone run as fast in my life." Hollywood said.

"Stop it Hollywood we all know you wish you could run that fast" Blossom said picking wild flowers.

"Hey, Pegasusmon have you ever ran in a herd before?" Hollywood asked sitting down.

"Nope; I lived with the Digidestined my whole life, I haven't even seen another Patamon until I came here"

"Really?" Hollywood said almost sounding impressed.

"A true naturally" Hope said.

"Well anyone that can run that fast derives a name," Blossom said standing up and walking over to where Pegasusmon laid. "Only common digimon go by there species name, you my friend are not a common digimon. Here in front of the Hope Sprit himself," Blossom said pointing up to the moon," I give you the name Sprit; For I have never seen a Digimon with more sprit or speed that this little one" Blossom said placing a wild flower crown on Sprit's head.

"Oh look the girly fast Patamon has a flower crown" Hollywood mocked; jealous no doubt.

Sprit didn't care; he was use to V-mon's jealousness.

"Did I really go that fast?" He asked Blossom, shaking off the crown.

"Honey I seen hundreds of Pegasusmons run everyday of my life and I have never seen someone as fast as you, except..." Blossom went on.

"Except who?" Hope asked.

"Samia, she a Pegasusmon they joined the herd for only a few weeks. Boy that girl could run, with so much grace too. She was like running water; wherever she went she went home." Blossom said.

"How many times a day are you going to say that?" Hollywood complained.

"As many as I want too, and don't use the word day like that"

"Day? Why?" Sprit asked.

"Because Day means Hope and Light" Hope said (((THIS IS A TRUE FACT)))

"I see someone knows her history." Blossom smiled. "The sun is the Light, giving everything energy to survive in this world. Hope is the moon giving us light where none can be seen."

That's how the whole night went, tail after tail story after story, Patamon, I mean Sprit, Listen to every world. These Pegasusmons understood him, unlike the other digimon. These horses didn't look down at him as weak, but respected him as who he was. And during the whole time Sprit was with these Pegasusmons, he did not once think of TK or Gatomon or any of the digidestined.

* * *

TK looked around the valley, he kept checking was to make sure Patamon was no where near by.

They had been walking all night long.

Yolei yowled, "I'm so tired"

"The sooner we get of this place the better" Cody said.

"TK are you ok?" Kari asked him. She kept asking him this questioned, she knew that he had lost Patamon once before and she didn't what him to lose him again.

"Yea, I'm fine Kari" TK sighed.

"Hey Sam, Whats that?" Gatomon said squinting her eyes.

A lump laid far ahead of them, which was strange since they had only seen miles of tall grass since they starting into the valley.

"I don't know, lets go check it go" Sam ran to the lump with the digidestined close behind.

The lump was a Patamon. She was scratched head to toe and covered in her blood. Where the blood had not stain, a green cow pattern showed. The Patamon laid on her side with her eyes closed.

"The poor thing" Kari said sitting by the hurt Patamon, she took a napkin form her pocket and tried to clean the hurt Patamon off.

TK stayed staying his eyes quickly searching the grounds for his Patamon.

Samson sat beside the hurt Patamon, he tried to wake her up

"Blossom, what happen?"

* * *

_What can I say?_

_If you don't get it the last pargraph was from the morning after Patamon got his name._

_Next chapter_

_Blossom, Spirts, Dreams_


	15. Gloire de matin: Morning Glory

_Well here we are again,_

_another chapters_

_AND 40 REVIEWS WEEEE!_

_I have another color guard competion today_

_So wish me luck_

_Blue Flags for Reviewers_

_GO RBHS!_

* * *

"Hey it didn't rain last night" Spirit said standing up from the dry grass.

"What?" Blossom said looking around.

"Hey he's right" Hollywood took a happy leap around them.

"The light Guardian has returned to us!" Hope yelled happily.

"Really?" Spirit said.

"I can't believe it, I thought I never see the day" Blossom said looking around.

"We must tell the others! Let's go" Hope said.

"Catch me if you can, Hollywood" Spirit said running ahead. Hollywood followed soon after.

"Slow down or you won't have any energy left over for the rest of the way," Blossom called after then.

"Boys will be boys" Hope sighed, "That doesn't mean we can't have fun too" Hope said and raced after Spirit and Hollywood.

"Oh Hope" Blossom sighed still walking.

Soon the three Pegasusmons came to stop, all breathing hard.

"See what did I tell you?" Blossom said walking proudly to them.

"We were just having fun, remember? Fun?" Hollywood mocked.

"When will you get your head out of the clouds and think ahead, you know I won't be following behind your every step forever" Blossom said.

"Where else will go?" Hollywood said tugging on Blossom's mane.

"Very funny" Blossom said smiling.

"Come on only a few more miles, then we will be out of this ocean of grass" Hope said happily.

"A few more miles? Where have I heard that before?" Spiirt said.

"You sound like Samson" Hope said.

"Oh yea Sammy, How is the old cat?" Hollywood said.

"Still acting like he has a bug up his nose." Hope answered.

"Oh come on Hope, he's not that bad, he's more careful then any of one" Blossom said.

"He must be worried" Hope sighed.

"Will then let's hurry up the sooner we get there the sooner we see Sam" Spirt said speeding up.

The grass head suddenly turned dark, covered by shadows. They stopped and looked at shadows move gracefully around the grass.

"Don't look up," Blossom whispered, "Don't move till I say so"

The shadows continued to move there and to there, gliding without a sound.

Spirt held his breath, not moving a muscle, doing his best not to panic.

"Now!" Blossom yelled, and Sprit took off running as fast as he could with Hope by his side. They could hear Hollywood's steps behind him, '_where's Blosson?"_ he thought. Sprit dared and looked around and what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

The Wingpawmons were lifting Blossom high into the air and then they dropped her and attacked.

"BLOSSOM!" Hollywood yelled stopping with Hope by Sprit.

As Hollywood was about to run, Blossom yelled, "Run now while you can, go! Don't worry about me! GO!"

Hollywood took one last look at Blossom and ran followed by Hope and Spirit.

Blossom watched them go, then once they were far enough away got up to fight. She was going to give them as must time as she could.

* * *

"Blossom, Blossom wake up" Sam said slowly to her. Blossom's eyes slowly opened.

"Sam" she whispered.

"Quiet rest" Sam whispered, "We're going to get you some help"

"No" Blossom shook her head, "It's too late for me"

"Blossom.."

"No Sam listen to me. I don't have a lot of time," She took a deep breathe in, a few nights a go I read a sign laid out in the stars, I was the only one that read them. No one else knows"

"What is it?" Sam said as she took a deep breathe in.

"We can win this war, if the five will fight" she whispered.

"The five what?" San sighed when no answer can.

"Blossom have you seen Hope?" Sam whispered

Blossom didn't answer.

TK sat between Kari and Sam, "Blossom have you seen my partner? He's an orange Patamon. He went to help you fight the lizardmon's"

"The digimon of hope?" Blossom coughed.

"Yes!" TK said.

"He has a destiny far more important, stop wasting his time."

"Wasting?" TK said.

"And you" Blossom pointed at Gatomon, "Do what you think is right, not what everyone else says to do. Think for your self. Sam?" Blossom whispered.

"Yea Blossom."

"Start telling the truth, the whole truth. If these humans are going to fight in this world they will need to know what can be lost." She took a breathe in, "Most importantly tell then about Cosette"

Sam looked at her stange.

"I must go now"

"Blossom no, don't give up Hope yet! We can still save you."

Sam pleded.

"I haven't give up hope, Sam. It's my time to go. I consider my must lucky, if the five do not fight. If the five do not fight then darkness will cover bother worlds."

"Is Patamon alright? Is Hope alright? Where are they, please tell me?" TK pled to Blossom.

She looked at him, "What do you think?" Laying her head back down and she closed her eyes, "Sam, remember. The five must fight, if we even want a speck of hope to win this war. The five must fight."

"Blossom who's the five?"

But Blossom was gone, they watch as she slowly disappeared in the warm morning sky.

* * *

_ Next Chapter_

_Cosette, Dreams_


	16. Entretien léger: Light Talk

* * *

Spirit and Hope continued to run until they reach a bunch of trees.

"The end of the valley" Hope whispered.

"Hey, where's Hollywood" Spirit said looking around.

"There" Hope pointed with her nose. Hollywood was already walking up a near by hill, when he reached the top he looked back at them. His eyes filled with sadness. Hope nodded to him and he left.

"He kept his promise to us to stay with us till the end of the valley. He is now needed somewhere else, as we are as well." Hope said quietly. Then she moved slowly into the forest.

Spirit looked back at where Hollywood stood and wondered '_How many more friends will we lose because of this war.'_ Spirit then followed Hope into the forest.

The forest was different from before, that one had more of a woody theme to it, this one more tropical, without the monkey sound.

"Hope why are the spirits fighting?" Spirit finally said.

"Because one thinks it's safe to have others fight our evil and one doesn't"

"But why"

"Courage has been watch Hope and Light for many years now, and I think that the sprit is an afraid."

"That Hope and Light would take over?"

"Believe or not yes"

"But so many digimon will be hurt."

"Most of which will be Patamons and Gatomons"

"Doesn't Courage care about that?"

"The spirits don't understand death. They never have to worry about so why bother. They only learn about the digimon and this world through the guardians. How would you like to live through someone else?"

"I properly would hate it"

"To the spirit we like bacteria in the other world. The humans know its there, but you don't see them protecting them. There too small. For the spirits we're too small."

"They don't care"

"Sometimes they do."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, it was properly the hope talking"

* * *

"Sam, what have you not told us?" Davis said finally. They had been walking for what seemed liked hours.

"I've had told you all the fact, all that is left is my theories"

"Theories of what?" Yolei asked.

"Of what will happen"

"Like what?" Ken asked.

"Well," He thought, "I told you before about beings digimon of a spirit, that you share that spirit's energy"

"Yea"

"well it's possible that if a spirit, may it be hope or courage, will take energy from you"

"Then what will happen?" Cody asked.

"There's a chance that the digimon will be destroyed"

"What" they all said.

"That mean if we fight with courage, then patamon and gatomon will be… And if we fight with Hope and light…. That is so messed up" Yolei said.

"That is just a theory thou, it might not happen"

"But do we really want to risk it?" Kari asked.

"Even if we don't fight won't the digimon still be destroyed?" asked Ken.

"well yes, but I think if you decided not fight and go back to the human world and destroy the digiveces that the sprits can't harm you."

"Well lets do that" Yolei said.

"But Yolei if we destroy the Di-3s then we can't go back to the digiworld ever" Kari said.

"Wow" Davis said.

"Look the end of the valley" Said Cody.

They were at the beginning of a Tropic Forest.

"Finally" Yolei said.

"What about Cosette?" Davis asked.

"What?" Sam said.

"Well, her name keeps coming up. We know that she's had the crest of Hope, Hope told us that and…"

"Hope told you about the others?" Sam said

Davis didn't go on.

"I should have known"

"What was so special about her?" TK asked.

"Well, it wasn't really her, but her story. Ever digimon that heard changed in a way. I think it's time you heard it for your selves.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter_

_I the flue :(_

_I get back as soon as I can_


	17. L'enfance de Cosette:Cosette's childhood

_I fainted in the movie theater the other day_

_I recommend not doing it_

_Alot of people look at you strangly _

_Well after m fever went down I felt fine_

_So now I can write_

_Cosette's story is three chapters long_

_This is the first_

_enjoy and review_

* * *

"Cosette was not famous for herself, but for her story. Cosette saw more evil and darkness than a hundred man put together, and yet she had hope. Her story begins far from you time…."

"Cosette and her family lived in a beautiful châteaux in Lille, France in the year 1975. At the time I've met her, she was barely five. Cosette's family was what you would call rich, her family was very involved with the French government. Cosette had a mother, a father and a older sister.

You have seen Cosette in that picture right, will, Cosette's sister was about the age difference of you and your brother, Kari. And Cosette's sister, there is only one way I can use to describe her and that would be Cosette's opposite. Cosette was short with long, light blond, fair hair and sky blue eyes. Her sister, Capasina, had long and tall with a circle for a head and short black hair with brown eyes. Cosette was like her Mother and Capasina was like her Father, even their personalities where different. Capasine like to be proper and do thing the proper way, Cosette enjoyed doing it the fun way. Now Cosette's Mother was not like that, doing the fun way, you see that was scrapped out of her years ago in her childhood. Cosette's Father never spoke a word that heard, as Capasina was a loud as a roster. To tell the truth I never liked Capasina, the way she treated Cosette, but Cosette loved her anyways. Now at first Cosette's life may seem perfect, nice family, nice castle with maids waiting hand and foot on her, but really it was a prison in disguised. A life filled of parties of the same people; Cosette had never even met another child her age before. Cosette was trapped and her only way out was the lavender fields that laid outside the Châteaux. There were miles of lavender and nothing pleased Cosette more than to go out in the middle and lay in the lavender. That is where our story really begins, where I met Cosette…"

_Lille, France_

_May 12, 1975_

"_My sister read me a book the other day about a girl much like me, trapped in this world. She said that she needed a new name; a name that's not worn down by being calling so much, what I really need is a new life. I think that it's too late for my name," Cosette told the blossoms. She lay in the middle of acres of Lavender._

"_Actually I would do with a friend, not that I don't like you, Lavender, but it would be nice to have someone or something that talked back when spoken to" Cosette waited for a replied that never came. _

"_My sister said the funniest thing the other day. She said, 'Cosette, you keep going down to the lavender fields everyday and one day you will return lavender.' I told her that no one's skin could turn lavender just by laying in it. And she answered, 'And why not? You already always smell of lavender, if a smell can stick, why not a color?' I told her that she had a point. But I wouldn't mind being lavender; I mean it is a very lovely color. I would actually find it entertaining." Cosette laughed and watched the clouds glide by. Then suddenly she saw a shooting star in the middle of the day, Cosette sat up quickly. _

"_What was that?" She said, "A shooting star in the middle of the day, I wonder if I still get a wish if the shooting star happens during the day. Better wish anyways, just in case." Cosette closed her eyes and with he might wisher, "Please star give me a friend, any would do" _

_Cosette laid back down in the lavender and waited. _

"_Will if it doesn't happens during the first ten seconds, then its never going to happen" Cosette sighed, "At lease I still you lavender." The lavender then sneezed back._

"_Hey Lavender can't sneeze they don't have noses, or do they?" Cosette pondered._

_She heard the sneezes again._

"_Who's there?" She called._

_A red strange-looking cat emerged from the lavender._

"_Why what a beautiful cat" Cosette whispered, "Why, hello there"_

"_Hello" the red cat said._

"_Did the shooting star sent you here to be friends with me?" Cosette asked, not puzzled by the fact she was talking to a cat._

"_Shooting what?"_

"_The thing the fell from the sky, silly"_

"_Oh that was me"_

"_You fell from the sky? Didn't it hurt?"_

"_No not really"_

_They sat for a while in silence._

"_I'm Cosette. What's your name?"_

"_Name?"_

"_You know, the word you go by"_

"_Well, I don't know about name, but everyone of my species is called Gatomon"_

"_So you don't have a name. Can I give you a name?"_

"_If that is what you wish"_

"_Alright then, your name is Samson, that's S-A-M-S-O-N if you ever need to spell it. I name you Samson because my mother is going to have another baby soon and if it is a boy his name will be Samson. I've heard that boys are very rude so I've decided that I don't want a little brother. Now that you have the name Samson, Mother can't have a boy because there is no name left to give him, she'll have to have a girl now." Cosette said laughing at her own genius._

"_Alright"_

"_Come with me inside the Châteaux and I will get you some milk"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because cats drink milk, and friends give each other things"_

"_Friends?"_

"_Yes friends, you and I"_

"_Alright"_

… and then I followed her up to the castle" Sam told them.

"Cosette seems so smart for someone that is five" Yolei said.

"Oh yes, Cosette always acted older than she actually was. Even in the digiworld I never saw her cry, even thou she was the youngest." Sam said.

"She sounds very sweet" Kari said.

"Sweet yes, but why special?" Davis said.

"Hold you horses I'm getting there. Where was I? Oh yes meeting Cosette's sister…

"_First you must meet my sister Capasina" Cosette said walking up the stairs._

"_Is this where you live" Samson said following her._

"_Oh yes all 83 rooms, 25 bathrooms, 2 ballrooms and 5 kitchens of it"_

"_What do you do with it?"_

"_really I don't have a clue. It's the proper thing to have."_

"_Proper?"_

"_oh that reminds, Samson when you my sister you mustn't speak"_

"_But why?"_

"_Because it's not the proper thing for a cat to be speaking" _

"_And what is?"_

"_Well to only say 'Meow!'"_

"_meow?"_

"_Yes that's right"_

"_It sounds so plain"_

"_Yes well" Cosette knocked on the door and a small emerged, she nodded at Cosette and closed the door._

_The door a short after and Samson could hear the maid say, "Presenting Cosette De- Claire"_

"_Oh maid I knew it was my sister, I could smell her from outside the door. Playing in the lavender again Cosette?"_

_Capasina was sitting at table with a large mirror and a lot of fancy make-up items. She didn't turn her head when Samson and Cosette walked into the room. _

"_Sister I would like you to meet my new friend"_

_Capasina looked down at Samson and shrieked and placed her feet up from the floor._

"_What is that thing" she said_

"_It's a cat and my new best friend"_

"_Cosette, first of all that is not a cat, a cat that has been ran over maybe, but not a cat, seconds cats can't be friends they don't care about anything they just lay there and third people like us don't have cats we have dogs, maids have cats. I'm mother or father would get you a dog. But you must through that thing out right now"_

"_Sister what is wrong with him?"_

"_Well he stinks, his fur is filthy and his colors are clashing. Cosette never wear red and orange, way to tacky" _

"_Come on Samson" Cosette nodded her head in good bye and walked out the door followed by Samson._

"_I really don't like your sister"_

"_Come on Samson she's not that bad"_

"_Yes she is"_

"_She also is my sister and no matter what we stick together"_

"_Does that mean I must go away?"_

"_No Samson, she said make that thing go away," Cosette picked down a book, "here's a thing" she threw the book out the window, "and now it's away"_

_Cosette continued to walk._

"_Very clever" Samson told her_

"_Thank you"_

"_What now"_

"_I haven't got a clue" Cosette said walking.

* * *

_

Next Chapter

Cosette's middle life and we check up with Spirit and Hope

* * *

* * *


	18. Chats et Escaliers:Cats and Stairs

_I felt so bad for not writing_

_That I splited this chapter in two_

_so you don't have to wait so long_

_School, Sickness and Family_

_Sorry Guys_

* * *

"Spirit wait up" Hope called out to him.

"I can't wait till we get there. Besides Sam and Gatomon, I never have seen another gatomon. But we're going to see a whole city full of them" Spirit slowed down, waiting for Hope. He had become so use to being called Spirit that he couldn't imagine being called Patamon. His new name felt as if it was his names his whole life.

"I must warn you, war and battle does funny things to digimon."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know I haven't been here since…" Her voice trailed off.

Spirit understanding changed the subject. "Where's the patamon's city or empire or whatever."

"Not far from the gatomon's. We should be here any minute now"

"Really?"

Hope nodded, "Keep looking"

Spirit bounced to the front again; he searched the grounds for a city. "I don't see it"

"Well it's not going out in the open. Here we are" She stopped at a thorny bush. She de-digivolved to patamon and went in to the brush.

Spirit excitedly followed her as a patamon. He thought of a green topical city filled with happy gatomons welcoming him. He found nothing like that.

On the other side they found an ashy ground, burnt trees and homes made of dead trees. There was no green in sight.

Spirit was speechless. Hope was speechless.

Gatomons filled the area in front, some under the small shelters, but most of them lay without shelter. Their furs were all of different colors, but all had the dullness that came from not grooming. Only a few gatomons looked up as the two patamon walked through. Their eyes filled of sorrow and pain. When they looked at Spirit, he felt a needle go through his heart.

"It looks as if every clan in the forest is here" Hope whispered afraid that her voice would break the fragile cats around them like glass.

"That's because all the clans are here, at lease what's left of them" an old gatomon walked in front them. His fur a dull gray coved with dirt brown strips. He limped on his right front paw and his head hung low.

Hope bowed in respected, Spirit followed her move, "please sir, and tell us what happen"

"The courage what else, came in and destroyed as much as they could before the rain scared them off."

"Have you seen any others, two gatomons and a bunch of other digimon with a group of human?" Spirit whispered.

"Humans? I'm afraid not, we haven't had any newcomers since the Flame Clan came in a moon ago"

His words confused Spirit, but hope seemed to understand them.

"Thank you," She said, "If isn't too much trouble could you tell them when they come that we will be up at the patamon's empire"

"Not all, if we survive that long. May light guild your way."

Hope nodded in good bye, "As hope protects this clan"

Hope walked in a fast paced, Spirit ran to keep up.

"Shouldn't we wait here?" He said as he caught up to her.

"No, it's not safe. Besides I'm worried about the patamons" said.

* * *

"Cosette's life went on like that for a while, slightly better than before now that she had me. Then it all turned bad…"

_Lille, France_

_April 7, 1975_

_"Cosette? What's wrong?" a sleepy Samson said laying on Cosette's bed._

"_Wake up sleepy head, Mother is having he baby"_

_They ran up the third flight of stairs, there stood Capasina._

"_Cosette go back to your room" She hissed, "Now!" she grabbed Cosette's arm and almost pushed her down the stairs."

* * *

_

Part 2 of this Chapter coming soon, really this time soon.

More of Cosette's Life


	19. Escaliers et Chats: Stairs and Cats

_Heres the other part of the other chapter_

* * *

" Cosette's Mother died later that night, I never found out why. I guess they didn't find it important to tell a five year old why her mother died, perhaps they didn't think Cosette would have understood. Anyways Capasina took Cosette's Mother's place the next day.

_Lille, France_

_April 8, 1975_

_Cosette laid once again in the lavender fields, Samson ran chasing the shadows._

"_Cosette?" Samson whispered. She had not spoken a word since she heard the news._

"_I'm fine Samson."_

"_Do you miss her?"_

"_No, how can I miss someone I only see at dinner"_

"_Why are you so sad?"_

"_Because I don't miss her, I never knew her. Everyone said my mother and I were so alike, but when I look at her I just see another painting of a proper lady. She once had spirit but it was taken away from her, will my spirit too be taken?"_

"_No one can predict the future, Cosette" Samson sat beside her, "But I'll put my money on you keep it"_

"_Cosette! Come inside your sister wants you" a maid called._

_Cosette sighed._

"_Doesn't your sister at all feel any sorrow for your mother" Samson said following her up to the castle._

"_No Samson, It's not proper to show emotion"_

_Lille, France_

_May 5, 1975_

"_Father must you go?" Cosette cried waiting by the horse carriage._

"_It's only for a few days, the riots in Le Bette are growing and they need me to sort it out." Cosette's Father had not looked into Cosette's eyes since her mother's death, perhaps it was because she looked so much like her mother._

"_Cosette come her," Capasina called Cosette like she was a dog._

_Cosette obeyed._

"_Good my dears, I will return in a few weeks." With that he left._

"_Come Cosette it's time for your studies"_

But Cosette's father did not return in a few weeks, nor did he return in a few mouths.

_Lille, France_

_July 1, 1975_

_Capasina's voice, startled Cosette as she was walking out the door._

"_Cosette come here for a minute."_

_Cosette obeyed._

_Capasina's hands hold a letter._

"_Is that from father?" Cosette asked._

"_No not really, Cosette our father is dead. He was killed sometime during the riot. Now don't you worry Cosette, I'm an adult now so we don't need to get involved with the orphan stuff. Only problem is that it's not proper for a women to run father's business. Well, I'll sort that out. Why don't you go up stairs and practice your music."_

_Cosette obeyed._

"_Cosette?" Samson said._

"_I'm fine, At lease I knew my father a little bit better than my mother." _

_Lille, France_

_July 5, 1975_

_Capasina's scream awoken the whole castle, "The Duke of Harries what's me to come to his house for lunch, today. I must get ready, oh but what will I wear?"_

_Capasina's date lasted hours which gave time to Cosette to abandon her studies and play in the lavender fields._

_Capasina return late at night, but Cosette had waited up with the maids._

"_Oh what I good day, John I mean Mr. Harries has asked me to marry him!" She yelled when she walk through the door. "About time to, my mother was already married and had me by the time she was eighteen."_

"_Just like that?" Cosette asked, "Do you love him?"_

"_Cosette love is for poor people, married is a business deal. He continues his family line and gets our father's business and we get to move into a bigger house and get taken care of for the rest of our lives. Oh Cosette you should see his house, it's twice as big as ours and the …"_

"_Wait a second, move?" Cosette asked._

"_Cosette it is very rude to interrupt people while their talking."_

"_Do you say we had to move?"_

"_Well yes, it is part of the deal. We move in two days, and then there is the ball then the next day the wedding."_

"_No" Cosette said._

"_What?"_

"_You can't make me, I won't leave." Cosette ran out the door._

"_Maid please fetch my sister and make sure goes to bed, we're meeting John's parents tomorrow and I want us to look our best." Capasina smiled as she walked up the stairs._

_Samson watched her go and then ran after Cosette. Samson found her lying down in the lavender crying._

"_Everything's going be all right, Cosette."_

"_I hope your right, Samson" She pick him up and hugging him, "I hope your right"_

* * *

_More of Cosette's life and another check in with Hope and Sprit_


	20. La vie élevée: The High Life

**Someone of you are wondering why I write about a girl**

**when this is a digimon fan fiction.**

**This tells me that...**

**You have no idea whats going to happen!**

**Muhahahahahaha!**

* * *

"The Duke of Harries' house was huge. It was made of grey stone which made it look more like a prison than Cosette's old house."

_Bordeaux, France_

_July 3, 1975_

"_Welcome, welcome" John Harries said as they walk through the door, the house was even more colorless inside._

"_Hello dear" Capasina bowed, "Cosette" she hissed._

_Cosette bowed as well._

"_Come we have lots to plan" John said, "Maid please take Cosette to her room"_

_The maid nodded and held out her hand, "Come along dear"_

_Cosette followed her but did not take her hand. Samson was squished into her bag that she had not taken her hands off the whole way there. Capasina told Cosette to leave the dirty ugly thing at their old home, so Cosette left her math book._

_One day the head maid asked Cosette to fetch her sister._

"_You coming Samson?"_

"_Yea, hold on, a cat tries to take one nap a day but no there always something to do," He said._

"_I heard that" Said Cosette, "My sister I think in the breakfast room."_

"_Well isn't that way?"_

"_No that break fast room is only used on Mondays, Today is Wednesday, I think."_

"_They need a map for this place"_

"_I agree" _

_They walked down the stairs to the first floor where they heard yelling._

"_DON'T YOU SEE? I OWN YOU. YOU CAN'T GO RUNNING AROUND LIKE THAT!"_

"_I'm sorry" cried Capasina_

"_SORRY NOTHING" There was a crash and John stomped out of the room._

_Cosette rushed into the room, "Capasina" Her sister was sitting on the floor with the table knocked over._

"_Oh Cosette, what can I do?" _

"_Leave, Lets get out of here."_

"_We can't"_

"_And why not? I hate it here and so do you."_

"_We'll have nothing, A women can't run father's business it will be given to the government and us out to the streets"_

"_I rather have nothing than live here"_

"_Cosette I can't live with nothing, my whole life was decayed to being proper that can't all go to waste. Besides I'm not strong enough to walk out."_

"_Yes you are"_

"_I can't Cosette, I can't"_

_That night was the night before the wedding._

_In the morning Cosette woke to one of John's anger fights._

"_WHERE IS SHE IS?" Cosette walked sleepily down the stairs, "WELL FIND HER! YOU!" John said as he spotted Cosette. "WHERE IS SHE?"_

"_Who?" Cosette said._

"_YOUR SISTER SHE'S MISSING!"_

"_I don't know"_

"_DON'T LIE!" He grapped Cosette by the arm._

"_I don't know" _

_Samson jumped upon John's face scratching hard. He released Cosette and grapped Samson by the tail and through him across the floor._

"_MAX! GET HER OUT OF HERE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN!" _

_A man in a black suit pushed Cosette out the door, on the way she grapped Samson and held him closely in her arms. Max placed Cosete in a car and closed the door. Cosette screamed, "Where are you taking me? WHERE YOU TAKING ME?" But no answer can. They drove for hours, Cosette never let Samson out of her arms. _

_Finally the car stopped in town Cosette had never seen before. The street coverd in trash and dirt, it smelled bad. Hundreds of People filled the streets. The man grapped Cosette by the arm and lead her up the staris, he rang a rusty bell that hung outside the door of a builing that looked as if was going to crash down any second. Max left Cosette at the door and drove away._

"_You can't leave me here!" She called. Cosette watched as the car disappeared in the distance. _

_Suddenly someone grasped her from the back and pulled her inside the house._

"_Look what we have here" The women said, dressed in rages the tall women was covered in dirt, "A little princess and her kitty, Get up stair and start cleaning" the women pushed Cosette up the stairs and left. _

_All around Cosette there were children of all sizes cleaning, but not one smile. Everyday they would get up and clean for there were no money to send the children to school. They ate twic a day, but all of their meals were small and cold. They were never allowed outside for fear they would run away. A boy had tried to runaway a day after Cosette arrived but he was found, hit with a wooden stick and sent to the closet where he sat for two days without food or water. Weeks passed and every night Cosette told Samson how Capasina would find out what John did and come rescue her, she never did._

_Soon Cosette lost tracked of time, doing the same thing every day does that to you._

_One day Cosette was called to the office. The office is more like a closet where the paper work done._

"_You, take this post office, it's the bills so don't lose it. You have five minutes." The head lady said._

_Cosette nodded and ran out the door with Samson by her side. There was no refreshing air out side, in fact the air was clearer inside than outside. Cosette stopped at the main road. It was a road that ran through the town, at one end the rich part of the society lived to other a forest. Cosette looked at both ends._

"_Cosette?"_

"_Well, I been to the rich part and didn't like it, I been to the poor part and didn't like, what is left? _

_Cosette dropped the letters that were in her hands and ran as fast as she could to the forest Samson by her side._

* * *

****

****


	21. Chats du feu: Fire Cats

_Ok we're back to the action now!_

_Even more cliff hangers ahead!_

_Review and Love Cats_

_CHEESE_

* * *

"Spirit, we're here."

"Ummm, Hope there nothing here," Sprit stood in a small patch of grass in the middle of the forest.

"That's what you think," Hope circled the patch of grass, searching.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'll show you when I find it. It should be right… Oh here it is."

"Hope, I still don't see anything."

"Come on"

"Where?" Sprit asked.

"Here," Hope stepped forward and disappeared.

"Oh one of those" Spirit followed her into the Patamon Empire.

"Cosette and I walked a few days in that forest until we met up with Luken and Hope, after that we found our way to t he digiworld." Samson finished, The landscape was the warm rain forest like area.

"Sam, Why did you tell us this?" Yolei asked.

"Really, I don't know. I guess because it shows how unfair life can be and life is going to get really unfair for us now."

"Do you miss her?" Kari asked, "You must have been close,"

Sam was silent for a while.

"Yea, I miss her. To loose a partner is one thing; to loose a friend is worst."

"I would hate to loose one of my friends," Ken said.

"It wasn't the first time either and I doubt it will be my last."

Gatomon thought of Sunset, the cat Sam loved, '_She must be pretty, prettier then me_.'

"So this place, the gatomon clan thing, there are just gatomons living there?" Davis asked.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you live with them?"

"Because I can be surround by gatomons, yet still feel alone. We should be close now."

"What is it like?" Cody asked.

"I don't really know, I haven't been there for a while. Here it is" Sam stopped in front of a thorny bush, "Careful of the thorns," Sam said crawling under the bush.

"Easy for him to say," V-mon said.

"So what do you think?" Hope asked him.

"It's wonderful. Its feels like I been here before, in a dream perhaps," Spirit said.

"Perhaps."

The ground was covered in flowers of all colors; tall oak trees stood greeting them. A strong wind blow over the land making the flowers dance, Sprit couldn't help smiling.

"Come on the village is just over the hill, I'll race you," Hope took off flying, Spirit following her.

"The air is so nice here"

"Cleanest in the world if you ask me."

They landed on a flower bed on the other side of hill.

Houses made of turquoise sand line the tiny road. Patamons walked slowly greeting everyone that can close enough. The different colors of Patamons reminded Spirit of the dancing flowers.

"Hello Lady, Mister" a purple patamon greeted them and then went to greet a green patamon.

"Charming day isn't it?" a pink patamon said.

Spirit had stop to say hello but Hope pushed him forward, "Come on at this rate, we're never get lunch."

"Is everything they do like this?"

"Of course, always the slow way, never in a rush."

"How do they get anything done?"

"They don't" Hope said unhappily.

"Whats wrong?" Sprit asked her.

"It just, they don't notice that their friends, the gatomons are being bombed and there here greeting each other like nothing happen"

"They don't know."

"Come off it, this is the worst of our speices, they give the name patamon a bad name."

"Why?"

"Don't tell me you never been called weak, small, put side as if you need protecting. Been called a pig with wings?"

Spirit didn't answered.

"Yea, that's what I thought."

"This place is still peaceful"

"Peaceful yes, but… Remember when I told you Cosette's story last night."

"Of course."

"Well, this is my prison."

"Then why did we come here?"

"Because no matter how far I run, this is still my home, I'm still a patamon."

"What happen here?" Davis asked.

They have finally reached the Gatomon Clan and see what was left of it.

Samson looked sadly upon the land.

The old grey gatomon walked up to them, "Long time no see Blazefire or should I say Sam?"

"I'm glad to see you well Greyfire."

"Well? You're the second visitors we had two today, it must be a good sign or a bad one."

"Second? Were they two patamons?"

"In fact yes."

"Patamon! Where are the now?" TK asked.

"Left about five wind blows ago."

"Two hours, we just miss them." Samson said.

"Yes, the white one did not think it safe to still here, I don't blame her."

"What happen?" Kari ask.

"Courage's army came in here and … well you see"

"Come on, we need to find Patamon." TK said.

"I think it best to stay here,"

"Why?"

"Starlight is coming soon the big cloud cats hunt at night and you don't want to be out them with them."

"What are we going to do now?" Yolei wined.

"Your welcome to spend starlight, but I can't promise how safe it will be."

"Thank you Greyfire."

"No problem at all."

_Later that Starlight… I mean night._

"I can't belive Courage would do something like this." Davis said.

"Courage is strong, not smart." Sam said.

They all laughed.

"At lease Patamon is safe." TK said.

"Hope too," Sam nodded, "I but you they are looking at these exactly same stars right now."

"Come everyone, Snowfire is reading the stars," a light blue gatomon said from a high rock.

A White gatomon with red tabby like strips stood next to him, her red eyes looking up to the sky.

"The gatomons believe that the light spirit sends them messages of the future to them by the stars. Snowfire is the clan's star reader." Sam explained.

"I have read the stars and they have told me that Half Moon is coming!"

* * *

_Half moon, Midnigh journary and more of the Wingpawmons_


End file.
